six ans et demi
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Spoil s2-3, Jonty] Monty a été retrouvé vivant, sous un tas de cadavres, dans un village venant de subir un massacre. Il est le seul survivant, mais il est incapable d'en parler. Incapable aussi de l'accepter. Traumatisé, il préfère se réfugier à un autre âge, là où tout allait bien, là où lui et Jasper étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Et Jasper devient son baby-sitter...
1. Etat de choc

**Titre :** Six ans et demi

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty

 **Prompt :** C'était la dernière chose à faire.

 **Note : spoil s2 et début s3**

* * *

 **1\. Etat de choc.**

Ils retrouvèrent Monty sous un tas de cadavres. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les dents qui claquaient et les yeux grands ouverts sur un autre monde que celui-ci. Il était vivant, mais visiblement en état de choc. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à le soulever du sol, mais il ne répondit à aucune de leurs questions quand ils demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé. Bellamy (qui faisait partie de l'équipe) ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Les autres connaissaient assez peu Monty, mais ils pouvaient facilement se rendre compte que l'adolescent était traumatisé. Et en même temps qui ne le serait pas ? Seul survivant d'un massacre ? Planqué sous des morts ? Le sang de leurs blessures recouvrait Monty. Il en avait sur lui, sur ses mains, son visage, ses cheveux. Peut-être que ça avait été une stratégie, un moyen de survivre, jouer aux morts pour qu'on ne le tue pas, mais tous les autres s'étaient fais tuer, et ne restait que la culpabilité d'être encore en vie.

Sauf que ce qui s'était réellement passé, seul Monty pourrait le dire et il n'était pas en état de parler.

Ils le ramenèrent à Arkadia sans qu'il n'ait aucune réaction. Monty avait les yeux dans le vide, et quand Abby l'examina, il se laissa faire sans opposer la moindre résistance. Réagissant à peine quand elle lui mit une lumière dans les yeux pour essayer de le sortir de l'intérieur de lui-même. Elle lui servit une tisane, quelque chose pour l'apaiser. Monty accepta de boire mais ne parla pas, n'eut pas l'air plus présent. Son corps semblait bouger sans avoir besoin de son esprit, connaissant les gestes par cœur sans y réfléchir.

Abby le fit ensuite s'allonger sur une des couchettes de l'infirmerie, le recouvrit d'une couverture et le laissa se reposer. Monty garda longuement les yeux ouverts, avant que la fatigue n'ait raison de lui et qu'il ne s'endorme.

Bellamy demanda à Abby comment il allait.

\- Il est en état de choc.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour le savoir.

\- Il va s'en remettre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il lui faudra peut-être du temps et du soutien. Où est Jasper ?

\- Vous comptez sur Jasper pour le soutenir ?

\- C'est son meilleur ami, je ne vois pas de meilleure personne pour ça.

\- Vous avez vu l'état de Jasper en ce moment ? Il n'est pas en état de soutenir qui que ce soit, il n'arrive pas à se soutenir lui-même.

\- Peut-être que justement ça lui fera du bien, ils pourront se soutenir mutuellement.

\- Je ne pense pas que Jasper ait très envie de soutenir Monty, dans tous les cas, ils ne sont pas vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde ces derniers temps.

Abby fronça les sourcils :

\- Et bien il faudra peut-être que Jasper se force, on ne peut pas laisser Monty comme ça.

Bellamy soupira :

\- Je vais essayer de lui parler, dit-il.

\- Merci Bellamy.

xxx

Jasper avait vaguement entendu les rumeurs, Monty était revenu, il y avait eu un massacre. Sérieux, ça l'avait fait rire.

Monty et un massacre. Quelle bonne blague.

\- Vous devriez l'empêcher de sortir, ça va devenir une habitude sinon.

On l'avait regardé de travers. Bah quoi ? C'était vrai ! Monty était le roi pour les massacres non ? Il était responsable de la mort des montagnards et de celle de Maya. Et voilà que maintenant on le trouvait sur les lieux d'un autre carnage. Quelle ironie.

Bellamy le retrouva alors que Jasper en était à son… Combientième verre ? Il n'en savait plus rien, il ne les comptait pas. On comptait les moutons, pas les verres. Peu importe, il boirait jusqu'à tomber, pas besoin de compter. C'était plus efficace que les moutons, ça c'était sûr.

\- Monty est en état de choc, lui dit Bellamy.

Jasper leva un sourcil et bu un autre verre. Il voulu s'en resservir un nouveau mais Bellamy lui vola la bouteille.

\- Rends-moi ça.

\- Je te parle de Monty, il va mal.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

Bellamy eut franchement envie de le frapper, de le secouer, et de le frapper à nouveau.

\- Alors c'est Monty, ton meilleur ami tu te rappelles ?

\- Tu veux dire avant ou après qu'il butte Maya ?

\- Il ne l'a pas… Enfin pas exactement. C'est Clarke et moi qui avons appuyé sur le bouton au final. Avoua Bellamy peu fier de lui.

Jasper le savait déjà, il lui jeta un regard noir, peu importe l'alcool qui lui coulait dans les veines, il paraissait soudain de glace.

\- Jasper…

\- Dégage Bellamy, laisse moi tranquille.

\- Tu iras voir Monty ?

\- Non.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Jasper ne répondit pas et tendit la main pour que Bellamy lui rende la bouteille.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de boire, souffla Bellamy.

\- Vous avez tué la personne que j'aimais, tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'on me laisse boire, rends-moi cette bouteille.

Bellamy n'avait pas envie de se battre, ça ne servait à rien. Il rendit la bouteille à Jasper, qui continua de s'alcooliser. C'était peine perdue, Jasper ne viendrait pas en aide à Monty, à moins d'un miracle.

Et depuis qu'il était sur terre (ou même bien longtemps avant), Bellamy ne croyait plus aux miracles.

xxx

Jasper fut réveillé par un hurlement. Il avait sombré peu après la conversation avec Bellamy, dont il ne se rappelait que des bribes, à moins qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment eu lieu, il n'était plus sûr. Parfois il se faisait des conversations tout seul, des conversations où il insultait Monty et Bellamy de tous les noms qu'il connaissait avant de leur cracher sa haine au visage. A moins que ça ait vraiment eut lieu ? Il confondait tout par moment, l'alcool n'aidait pas à garder prise dans la réalité. Et c'était exactement ce que Jasper désirait, ne pas rester coincé dans cette réalité trop blessante et douloureuse.

Le hurlement se répéta et Jasper grogna. Il avait mal au crâne, mais il réussit à se lever quand même. Il se traîna jusqu'à un point d'eau et en fit couler sur son visage, pour essayer d'éloigner le mal de crâne. Quelques minutes plus tard, Octavia vint le chercher. Si Jasper avait du mal avec la présence de Bellamy, celle de sa sœur était beaucoup plus supportable. Elle posa gentiment une main sur son épaule et il la laissa faire :

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il se passa une main sur son crâne rasé d'un air un peu nonchalant, sans répondre. C'était une question rhétorique, elle savait la réponse, elle ne demandait que par gentillesse, ou politesse, ou les deux.

\- Dis-moi Octavia, est-ce qu'on égorge quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Il parlait des hurlements.

\- C'est Monty, répondit-elle en comprenant de quoi il parlait.

Jasper eut un rire :

\- Vous égorgez Monty ? Fallait m'inviter au spectacle.

Octavia n'eut pas l'air de se marrer.

\- Jasper, dit-elle d'un ton énervé.

\- Oh ça va, si on peut même plus plaisanter.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Bon, il a quoi Monty ? Il s'est vu dans un miroir ?

\- Non, soupira Octavia, on ne sait pas. Ce matin il s'est réveillé, a eu peur en voyant Abby et Bellamy, il a crié et s'est caché. Il refuse de sortir de sous la table où il s'est planqué.

Jasper bailla comme si ça ne l'intéressait pas.

\- Et quel rapport avec moi ?

\- Il te réclame.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien moi. Ecoute, va le voir. Il paraît qu'il est dans tous ses états.

\- Pas envie.

Octavia eut l'air réellement agacé d'un coup :

\- Si tu ne veux pas y aller de gré, je peux aussi t'emmener de force.

Jasper but un peu d'eau et se mouilla une nouvelle fois le visage. Puis il essuya ses mains sur son pantalon.

\- Allons-y, dit-il parce qu'il avait la flemme de se fâcher avec la jeune fille.

Octavia fut soulagé qu'il veuille bien venir de lui-même, elle n'avait pas envie de se montrer violente avec lui. Jasper allait mal et il était son ami, elle aurait voulu pouvoir l'aider plus qu'elle ne le faisait, mais pour le moment Monty était la priorité.

Bellamy les attendait devant l'infirmerie, et Jasper se raidit en le voyant. Bellamy lui fit un petit sourire :

\- Content que tu sois venu.

Jasper ne répondit pas, mais fit un geste brusque quand Bellamy prit son bras pour l'emmener avec lui.

\- Je peux marcher tout seul !

Il s'éloigna de Bellamy et entra dans l'infirmerie. Octavia échangea un regard triste avec son frère.

Monty était recroquevillé sous la table et pleurait. Non, rectification, il ne pleurait pas, il braillait, et entre ses pleurnicheries il appelait Jasper. Celui-ci s'accroupit devant lui l'air blasé :

\- Je suis là, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Monty se tut d'un coup et écarquilla les yeux, de grosses larmes continuant de couler sur des joues rouges de pleurs. Il avait de la morve pleins le nez, qui dégoulinait sur ses manches, mais il semblait s'en fiche totalement.

\- T'es pas Jasper, dit-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Jasper il est pas moche et vieux comme toi.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé :

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

\- La vérité ! Dit Monty.

\- C'est moi Jasper, fais pas chier, dis-moi ce que tu veux avant que je t'abandonne là.

\- T'es pas Jasper ! Cria Monty.

\- Alors c'est qui Jasper ? cria Jasper encore plus fort.

\- Ben c'est pas toi, dit Monty plus calmement. Je le sais, Jasper c'est mon meilleur ami et il te ressemble pas du tout.

\- Il ressemble à quoi ? Soupira Jasper se demandant pourquoi il rentrait dans ce jeu merdique.

\- Il est tout petit Jasper, il a pleins de cheveux et il est très gentil ! Toi t'es juste un vieux chauve méchant…

Monty fronça le nez :

\- Et en plus tu pues !

Jasper perdit patience, attrapa Monty par le col et le tira en avant.

\- Okay tu m'as fais venir, et je suis venu, alors maintenant t'arrête tes conneries, tu sors de là et tu fais pas chier.

Monty se remit à hurler, de colère mais également de peur.

\- Non lâche moi, lâche moi, sale méchant ! Je veux Jasper.

Bellamy prit les bras de Jasper pour qu'il relâche Monty et ce dernier alla se recroqueviller encore plus sous la table, l'air effrayé. Il se remit à pleurer, appelant sa maman, cette fois-ci. Sauf que cette dernière était morte, une équipe avait retrouvé son corps dans le village où avait eu lieu le massacre. Jasper grogna :

\- Je n'aurais pas dû venir, qu'il reste là, je m'en fous.

Il entendit Monty ronchonner entre ses larmes :

\- Jasper il est plus poli que toi.

Jasper grogna.

\- C'est moi Jasper !

\- Menteur !

Monty prononça une phrase entre ses dents. Bellamy, Octavia et Abby ne comprirent pas ce qu'il disait, mais Jasper fronça les sourcils. Il s'accroupit à nouveau, fixant Monty, et lui répondit quelque chose, d'aussi incompréhensible pour les autres.

Monty arrêta de pleurer d'un coup.

\- Comment tu sais parler le JaMon toi ?

\- C'est nous qui l'avons inventé, je me souviens encore de quelques trucs.

C'était un langage qu'ils avaient mis au point sur l'Arche quand ils étaient gamins, pour pouvoir parler sous le nez des adultes sans qu'on ne les comprenne. Ça faisait des années qu'ils ne l'avaient pas utilisées, et Jasper avait complètement oublié qu'ils avaient inventé un langage ensemble. Enfin, avant que Monty l'utilise et que ça lui revienne. Jasper se rendit compte qu'il se rappelait toujours de la plupart des mots. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, juste un langage enfantin. La plupart des mots étaient un simple mélange de syllabes, par exemple « vaisseau » se disait « sové » et pour « Arche » on disait « Rache ». Pour autant, personne n'avait jamais réussi à les décoder, ou personne n'avait pris le temps d'essayer.

Monty se pencha un petit peu vers Jasper et demanda :

\- Jasper ?

\- Oui c'est moi.

\- Mais… Je ne comprends pas. Tu es tellement grand.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Pas plus qu'hier, grogna-t-il.

Monty secoua la tête :

\- Oh si ! Beaucoup beaucoup plus. On dirait que tu as cent ans, pas six ans.

\- Quoi ?

\- On dirait que tu as cent ans, pas six ans. Répéta Monty l'air innocent.

\- J'ai quel âge ?

\- Six ans presque et demi.

\- Et toi ?

\- Six ans et demi !

Jasper se frotta les tempes l'air vraiment agacé et soudain il explosa :

\- Je ne joue plus Monty, maintenant tu sors de là et tu arrêtes tes conneries où je te jure que je te cogne !

Monty se mit à quatre pattes et sortit de sous la table, l'air absolument pas effrayé, comme s'il était impossible que Jasper lui fasse du mal.

\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça Jasper ? Si tu as trouvé une machine pour te grandir, tu aurais pu me le dire, c'est tout.

\- J'ai pas trouvé une machine pour me grandir, continua Jasper sur le même ton.

Abby intervint à ce moment là :

\- Allons du calme.

Monty se cacha derrière Jasper quand elle s'approcha.

\- C'est qui la dame ? Elle ressemble drôlement à la dame qui soigne les malades !

\- C'est la chancelière, répondit Jasper.

\- N'importe quoi, la chancelière c'est Diana et elle est blonde !

Jasper semblait sur le point d'exploser à nouveau. Bellamy et Octavia se rapprochèrent pour l'empêcher de frapper Monty si jamais l'envie lui prenait. Abby essaya de désamorcer la situation.

\- Tu dis que tu as quel âge Monty ?

\- Six ans et demi, répéta-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna pour aller chercher un petit miroir, puis elle lui donna. Monty le prit et se regarda dedans. Il eut l'air tout perdu.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il. J'ai l'air très vieux.

\- Tu as dix-huit ans, lui dit Abby.

\- Arrêtez de jouer son jeu, dit Jasper, il veut juste attirer l'attention.

\- Je ne crois pas, fit Abby, je pense que le choc qu'il a vécu l'a renvoyé en enfance. C'est pour ça qu'il pense que la chancelière est Diana et qu'il n'a pas parlé de Jaha, puisque c'était elle quand vous étiez enfant.

\- C'est possible un truc pareil ? Demanda Jasper sceptique.

\- Je pense, dit Abby. Comme Monty a été traumatisé, son esprit a préféré se réfugier à un âge rassurant, où tout allait bien.

Abby s'approcha de nouveau de Monty qui continuait de se regarder dans le miroir.

\- Monty, tu comprends ce que je dis ?

\- J'ai pas vraiment six ans et demi mais je crois que j'ai six ans et demi parce que je suis traumatisé, dit-il.

\- Tu es très intelligent Monty, sourit-elle.

\- Oui ! C'est aussi ce que dit maman ! En tout cas maintenant je sais pourquoi Jasper a l'air aussi vieux et moche ! Parce que moi c'est pareil.

Monty avait l'air rassuré, un peu. Jasper accepta l'explication puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, même si ça ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Bellamy et Octavia restèrent silencieux, observant la scène avec une certaine fascination.

\- Okay ! Dit Jasper. Bon, maintenant qu'il est sorti de sous la table et que vous avez les explications, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je me casse.

Jasper commença à s'éloigner mais Monty s'accrocha à sa manche.

\- Je peux venir avec toi Jasper ?

\- Non !

\- Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il se passe, dit-il. Mais je veux rester avec toi.

\- Pas moyen !

\- Mais Jasper tu es mon meilleur ami.

\- On n'est plus ami !

Monty eut l'air réellement blessé par les mots de Jasper. Il se remit à pleurer.

\- T'étais un chouinard pareil quand t'avais six ans ? Je m'en rappelais plus.

\- J'ai six ans et demi ! Corrigea Monty entre ses larmes. Et je suis pas un chouinard. C'est toi qui est méchant ! Pourquoi t'es devenu si méchant ? Hier t'étais gentil et maintenant je sais pas pourquoi tu es méchant.

\- C'était pas hier, c'était il y a des années.

Abby intervint :

\- Mais pour lui c'était hier.

\- Putain ! Merde ! Gueula Jasper.

Monty essuya ses larmes et eut un petit rire :

\- Tu dis vraiment beaucoup de gros mots !

\- Ce qui serait bien, ajouta Abby, c'est que tu t'occupes de lui Jasper.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que c'est un enfant, même s'il n'en a pas l'air et qu'il n'a que toi.

Jasper se mordit les lèvres et regarda Monty. Il avait encore les joues très rouges, les yeux tous mouillés, la bouche plissée, il semblait sur le point de se remettre à pleurer. Pourtant c'était bien le Monty de dix-huit ans qui était là, on ne pouvait pas en douter. Celui qui avait tué Maya. Et Abby lui demandait de s'occuper de lui ? Sérieusement ?

\- Trouvez-lui un autre baby-sitter.

Jasper se tourna vers Bellamy :

\- Bellamy fera l'affaire, dit-il. Ils pourront apprendre ensemble à faire fondre les gens.

Bellamy s'approcha de Jasper de façon un peu menaçante. Monty sembla alors trouver du courage et se mit devant son meilleur ami, comme pour le protéger. Abby posa une main sur le torse de Bellamy pour le repousser un peu et lui demanda de se calmer. Puis elle fixa Jasper :

\- Il a besoin de toi, il te connaît bien, il te fait confiance et tu pourras lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

\- Je n'ai pas envie, dit Jasper.

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, dit Abby, c'est un ordre.

Jasper grogna :

\- Et si je refuse, vous me mettez en prison ?

\- Oui, dit-elle, et tu auras largement le temps de gamberger et de penser à ton comportement. Sans alcool, bien sûr.

Jasper grimaça. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir du temps pour penser, penser lui faisait mal. Il préférait obéir à cet ordre merdique. Il poussa Monty devant lui pour l'emmener hors de l'infirmerie :

\- C'est dégueulasse ça chancelière.

\- Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu t'occupes de Monty…

\- Ouais ouais, j'ai compris. Grommela Jasper.

Il sortit avec Monty qui avait l'air très content de pouvoir rester avec Jasper.

Octavia eut l'air dégoûté par ce plan, même si elle voulait que Jasper et Monty redeviennent amis, les menaces de la chancelière l'écoeurait. Voilà pourquoi elle avait autant envie de quitter Arkadia.

Bellamy s'approcha d'Abby :

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Je l'espère dit-elle.

xxx

Monty suivit Jasper partout. Ce dernier lui expliqua à demi-mot pourquoi ils étaient sur terre mais Monty n'écoutait pas grand-chose. D'un coup il prit le bras de Jasper et le tira avec lui :

\- Regarde Jasper, regarde, c'est des arbres !

L'adolescent pointait du doigt la forêt qu'on voyait au loin, avec un air complètement émerveillé. Jasper, en revanche, resta blasé :

\- Oui Monty, ce sont des arbres.

\- C'est des vrais ? Ils sont pas en carton ?

\- Non. C'est des vrais.

\- Wouaaah, on peut aller voir, dis on peut ? S'il te plait, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui !

\- Non.

\- Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

\- C'est dangereux, Monty.

Jasper fixait Monty, tellement enthousiaste, tellement… Innocent. Mais bordel, qu'est ce que ça changeait ? Il l'avait trahi ! Peu importe qu'il se réfugie dans un autre âge, pour Jasper il était toujours celui qui était responsable de la mort de Maya.

Monty eut l'air un peu déçu pendant une seconde, puis il recommença à s'extasier et à pointer du doigt en tirant Jasper avec lui :

\- Jasper il y a des chevals !

\- Des chevaux, corrigea machinalement Jasper, et oui il y en a.

Monty s'approcha de l'écurie et regarda les animaux avec des yeux tout arrondis.

\- Je peux les toucher ?

Jasper haussa les épaules et Monty posa doucement sa main sur le museau de l'un d'eux. Octavia arriva à ce moment là et Monty se cacha derrière Jasper. Octavia lui sourit :

\- Sois pas timide Monty, je m'appelle Octavia, on est amis.

Monty resta derrière Jasper mais hocha la tête.

\- Il voulait voir les chevaux, dit Jasper.

Le sourire d'Octavia s'agrandit.

\- Viens, je vais te les présenter !

Monty parut hésiter. Jasper lui dit :

\- Ben vas-y, tu voulais les voir !

Monty hocha la tête et suivit Octavia dans l'écurie. Elle lui dit les noms des chevaux et il put les caresser à volonté et même leur donner à manger. Jasper en profita pour s'éclipser. Octavia saurait mieux s'occuper de Monty que lui.

Octavia proposa à Monty de faire un tour de cheval avec elle :

\- C'est vrai je peux ?

\- Oui.

Monty chercha alors des yeux Jasper, sans le trouver.

\- Jasper ne m'a pas dit que je pouvais !

\- Je pense qu'il serait d'accord. Dit-elle.

Monty hésita, puis finit par hocher la tête.

\- Alors je veux bien.

Octavia l'aida à monter sur un des chevaux les plus gentils, et elle grimpa derrière lui.

\- C'est super haut, dit Monty.

\- Oui.

Elle fit avancer l'animal au pas. Ils se promenèrent autour du camp, Octavia expliqua quelques trucs à Monty. Qu'ils étaient à Arkadia, qu'il y avait plusieurs clamps sur terre, et que parfois ça pouvait être dangereux. Monty acquiesça à ce qu'elle disait. Puis elle ramena le cheval vers l'écurie et aida Monty à descendre.

\- Je pourrai faire d'autres ballades ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle accepta.

Monty la remercia. Octavia voulu l'accompagner pour retrouver Jasper, mais elle lui tourna le dos deux secondes, le temps de s'occuper un peu du cheval, et Monty avait disparu.

Jasper était assit sur un banc et passait son agacement en plantant un couteau dedans.

\- Je t'ai retrouvé Jasper ! Entendit-il alors.

Il releva les yeux, Monty était là, tout sourire. Jasper aurait voulu le poignarder, il enfonça plutôt la lame dans le banc.

\- Tu m'as retrouvé, dit-il d'un ton blasé.

\- On a fait du cheval avec Octavia, elle est très gentille.

\- Oui. Tu aurais dû rester avec elle.

\- Mais je voulais être avec toi.

Jasper regarda Monty quelques secondes, puis soupira, jouant de nouveau avec son couteau, les yeux fixés sur la lame.

\- Viens t'asseoir, dit-il en montrant le banc.

Monty obéit :

\- Depuis quand tu es aussi excité ? Demanda Jasper. Je croyais que tu étais le plus calme de nous deux.

\- C'est vrai, dit Monty. Comment tu as réagi quand tu as vu des arbres toi ?

Jasper se rappelait de la beauté du paysage, de comment tout en lui s'était retrouvé scotché. Il avait eu envie de courir, de sautiller, de rire. Il s'était senti heureux, d'être là, et de partager ça avec Monty.

Et puis ensuite tout avait mal tourné.

\- Les choses ont changé, dit Jasper, je n'ai plus envie de m'exciter pour rien.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Monty dans toute son innocence.

\- Parce que tout ça, c'est de la merde. Tout ce qu'il y a ici, c'est de la mort et c'est tout.

Monty pencha la tête sur le côté :

\- Pourtant toi et moi on est en vie, et il y a des chevals !

\- Des chevaux !

Monty eut un petit rire et Jasper le regarda à nouveau.

\- Quoi ?

\- Hier tu t'énervais parce que j'arrêtais pas de te reprendre quand tu parlais, et aujourd'hui c'est toi.

\- C'était pas hier.

\- Ben un peu si quand même.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment six ans.

\- Et demi, corrigea Monty.

\- C'est vraiment important ?

\- Très important, dit Monty.

\- En tout cas on dit, des chevaux.

\- D'accord professeur Jasper.

\- Ta gueule.

Monty recommença à rire.

\- Tes parents te laissent dire tous ces gros mots ?

\- Mes parents sont morts.

Monty arrêta immédiatement de rire, et sans laisser le temps à Jasper de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé. C'est pour ça que tu es devenu si méchant alors.

Jasper repoussa Monty :

\- Lâche-moi ! Ne me touche pas !

Monty laissa tomber ses bras sur le côté de son corps et garda une moue triste.

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute Monty, dès le début. On est arrivé ici par ta faute, parce qu'on était en prison par ta faute ! Rien ne serait jamais arrivé sans toi, alors n'essaie pas de faire comme si ça te touchait !

\- Je ne comprends rien Jasper. Je voulais juste te consoler parce que ton papa et ta maman…

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Monty.

\- Ne chiale pas, cria Jasper faisant sursauter Monty qui se mit à pleurer mais essaya de ravaler ses larmes pour ne pas plus énerver Jasper.

Jasper planta rageusement la lame de son couteau dans le banc.

\- Putain !

Monty sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même, essuyant de plus en plus vite les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues.

\- Tu me détestes, finit-il par comprendre.

\- Oui. C'est exactement ça. Je te déteste.

Monty se leva et ne supportant pas la douleur que ces mots créaient en lui, il s'enfuit.

C'est Bellamy qui le retrouva des heures plus tard, caché sous un cheval. Il dormait roulé en boule sous l'animal, le pouce dans la bouche, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Bellamy le souleva délicatement du sol, essayant de ne pas le réveiller et l'emmena avec lui. Monty n'était pas aussi léger, ni aussi petit, qu'une enfant de six ans, mais Bellamy était fort et Monty épuisé, alors il resta endormi. Bellamy l'allongea sur la couchette de l'infirmerie, et prévint Abby et Octavia.

Puis il alla retrouver Jasper, qui avait déjà commencé à boire. Bellamy lui colla son poing dans la figure.

\- Il a seulement six ans tête de con, c'est un enfant !

\- C'est trop facile, cria Jasper en posant sa main sur sa joue.

\- Non ce n'est pas facile, tu es entrain de blesser un enfant et tu es juste un connard. Maya détesterait ce que tu es devenu.

Jasper eut l'air abasourdi. Comment Bellamy osait lui dire ça ?

\- À qui la faute ?

\- En tout cas pas celle d'un gosse de six ans !

\- Il n'a pas réellement six ans, ça ne change rien.

\- Donc tu peux le blesser et lui faire du mal gratuitement, c'est ça ?

Jasper croisa les bras, sur la défensive.

\- J'avais dis que je ne voulais pas être son baby-sitter.

Bellamy l'attrapa par le col, la rage se lisait dans ses yeux :

\- C'est ton meilleur ami pauvre type, tu ne vaux vraiment rien. T'as raison, continue de te noyer dans l'alcool, Maya doit tellement avoir honte de toi.

\- Ne parle pas d'elle, arrête ça.

\- Elle doit se dire que tu n'es qu'un minable, peu importe où elle est.

Jasper se mit à pleurer et Bellamy n'en fut même pas satisfait. Il le relâcha.

\- Minable, répéta-t-il. Ne fais plus de mal à Monty, où tu le payeras.

Puis il abandonna Jasper qui ne trouva rien d'autres à faire que de verser des larmes alcoolisées sur son sort.

Le lendemain, Monty arriva devant Jasper accompagné par Octavia.

\- Abby a dit que votre marché compte toujours, sois tu t'en occupes, sois elle te met en prison pour réfléchir.

Monty tenait le bras d'Octavia et avait une tête très peinée.

\- Crois-moi ça ne me fait pas plaisir de te le ramener, j'aurais préféré qu'il reste avec moi, dit-elle.

Jasper haussa les épaules puis fit un geste montrant à Monty qu'il pouvait venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Monty regarda Octavia qui lui sourit et frotta gentiment son dos :

\- Tu peux y aller, s'il te fait du mal, il aura à faire à moi, d'accord ?

Monty hocha la tête et à petit pas il vint s'asseoir à côté de Jasper. Ce dernier lui tendit une brochette de viande :

\- Petit déjeuner, dit-il.

Monty prit la brochette entre ses doigts. Octavia les observa un moment et Jasper soupira :

\- Si tu comptes rester avec nous, assieds-toi et mange !

Octavia secoua la tête, mais pointa Jasper du doigt :

\- Fais lui du mal et…

\- J'ai compris, dit-il.

Octavia hocha la tête, elle vint décoiffer Monty :

\- Tu pourras venir voir les chevaux si tu veux.

Monty hocha la tête. Octavia les laissa ensemble, un peu à contre cœur. Monty tourna la brochette entre ses doigts.

\- Octavia dit que tu voulais pas vraiment être méchant mais que tu as beaucoup de chagrin. Murmura-t-il.

Jasper resta silencieux, étonné qu'Octavia l'ait défendu, au vu de sa réaction il y avait deux secondes. Monty demanda :

\- C'est à cause de moi ?

\- Oui, répondit Jasper.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Les excuses ne suffisent pas toujours Monty.

Monty ferma sa bouche. Il tenait toujours la brochette.

\- Mange ! Lui dit Jasper. Sinon tu vas rester minus.

\- Je suis pas minus, dit Monty.

\- Ah ouais vraiment ? fit Jasper en se levant.

Il était évident que Jasper était plus grand que lui désormais.

\- Avant c'était toi le minus, dit Monty l'air un peu vexé.

Jasper hocha la tête, c'était vrai. Quand ils étaient enfants, Monty était plus grand que lui. Jasper se rassit.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda finalement Monty en pointant la brochette.

\- De la viande de lièvre.

\- On mange du lapin ?

\- Oui.

\- Il y a des lapins ?

\- Oui.

\- Et on les mange ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais… C'est trop mignon les lapins, fit Monty en repoussant la brochette.

Jasper la prit et la remit dans les mains de Monty.

\- Ceux-ci sont vraiment moches, ils ont deux têtes hideuses.

\- C'est vrai ? Je pourrai en voir ?

\- Non.

Monty poussa un soupir de gosse déçu.

\- Mange ! répéta Jasper.

Monty obtempéra et grignota la viande. Goûtant d'abord. Ne trouvant pas ça mauvais, il continua de manger.

\- C'est bon, dit-il.

\- Oui, fit Jasper.

\- Est-ce qu'on mange les chevals… vaux ?

\- Non.

\- Tant mieux, je les aime bien, je veux pas les manger.

Il mangea la brochette puis but le verre d'eau que Jasper lui tendit.

\- Tu es plus gentil aujourd'hui, constata Monty.

Jasper haussa les épaules. Les paroles de Bellamy l'avaient blessé profondément, mais il n'avait pas tort, il se comportait comme un minable.

\- Tu as encore faim ? Demanda-t-il à Monty.

\- Non c'est bon.

Jasper se leva et entraîna Monty avec lui :

\- Ici tout le monde travail, dit-il. Normalement toi et moi et d'autres on fait surtout des missions, mais vu la situation tu vas rester dans le camp et moi aussi.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait quand on reste dans le camp ?

\- En général tu aides Raven et Wick.

\- Et toi ?

\- Pas grand-chose, avoua Jasper.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as trop de chagrin ?

Jasper hocha la tête, sans rien expliquer. Il emmena Monty dans la pièce où bossait Raven et Wick. Monty se cacha derrière lui. Raven dit :

\- Alors il parait que Monty est devenu un bébé ?

\- Je ne suis pas un bébé, s'offusqua Monty, j'ai six ans et demi !

\- C'est ça, fit Raven amusé.

\- L'embête pas, dit Wick, c'est juste un môme !

Monty fit la moue.

\- C'est avec eux que tu travaillais, dit Jasper.

Monty chuchota :

\- Ils ont pas l'air très gentil.

\- Ils sont très gentils, dit Jasper, ils se croient juste très drôles.

Wick se marra.

\- Bonjour Monty, je suis Kyle Wick, lui dit-il, et elle c'est Raven Hayes.

\- D'accord, dit Monty.

\- Tu veux venir voir ce qu'on fait ?

Monty s'approcha timidement et Wick lui présenta leur travail. Monty ne comprit pas tout mais dis :

\- Ma maman elle dit que comme je démonte toujours tous les objets de la maison je deviendrai sûrement mécanicien !

\- Oui Monty, et tu es très doué.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

Monty eut l'air très content.

\- Alors je peux aider ?

Wick et Raven s'échangèrent un regard.

\- C'est peut-être trop compliqué pour toi maintenant, comme tu as six ans.

\- Et demi, j'ai six ans et demi.

\- Ah oui, pardon. Dit Wick.

\- Alors je peux pas aider ?

\- On va réfléchir à un petit travail qu'on pourrait te faire faire d'accord ? Lui dit Wick.

\- D'accord, merci !

\- Reviens plus tard, on aura sûrement trouvé quelque chose.

Monty eut l'air vraiment content.

Jasper l'emmena voir d'autres gens, Monty se retrouva à pouvoir aider certaines personnes en balayant ou en ramassant du bois, et Jasper donna à son tour un coup de main. La journée passa vraiment très vite, bizarrement. Octavia passa les voir plusieurs fois et Monty eut le droit de monter à nouveau à cheval et nargua Jasper :

\- Tu as vu, je suis plus grand que toi, je ne suis pas minus.

\- C'est ça, minus !

Monty lui tira la langue et Jasper en fit autant, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, de toussoter et de secouer la tête.

\- Bon Octavia, je te le laisse, tu me le ramèneras plus tard.

\- Tu vas pas aller boire ? Demanda Octavia méfiante.

Jasper hausa les épaules :

\- On verra. Bon tour Monty.

Monty lui fit un signe de la main et Jasper s'éloigna.

Octavia fit encore une fois le tour d'Arkadia avec le cheval.

\- Jasper est plus gentil aujourd'hui, dit Monty.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui. Il a pas crié et il a pas dis de gros mot.

\- Tu es content ?

\- Oui. Sourit Monty. Peut-être il me déteste pas finalement.

Octavia ne dit rien. Monty changea de sujet :

\- J'ai mangé du lapin !

\- Et tu as aimé ?

\- Oui. C'est très bon. Jasper m'a dit que les lapins ils étaient très moches et que je devais pas m'inquiéter de les manger.

\- Il a raison. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter.

Monty sourit. Ils continuèrent de discuter et Monty parla énormément de Jasper. Jasper par ci, Jasper par là, et avec Jasper on a joué à cache-cache l'autre fois et même que c'était trop marrant et Jasper il l'a défendu quand y a des gens ils étaient méchants avec lui et puis ils ont réussi à sortir en cachette la nuit sur l'Arche à un moment et personne les a attrapé. Octavia avait le cœur qui se serrait en l'entendant parler, mélanger des souvenirs lointains à ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. Monty et Jasper semblaient vraiment proches, encore plus qu'elle ne le pensait, mais Octavia les avait vu se déchirer ces derniers temps.

\- Tu as d'autres amis que Jasper ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas trop, répondit Monty.

\- Mais maintenant tu as d'autres amis que lui, dit Octavia.

\- Qui ?

\- Miller, Bellamy, moi aussi, Harper, Monroe, Raven, Wick…

\- Ah oui, j'ai vu Raven et Wick ! Dit Monty. J'ai vraiment tous ces amis ?

\- Oui.

Monty eut l'air content. Mais il tint à ajouter :

\- Jasper est mon préféré.

Octavia eut un petit soupir, mais ne le détrompa pas. Quand ils finirent le tour, elle montra à Monty comment s'occuper d'un cheval, puis le raccompagna vers Jasper. Ce dernier était en train de donner un coup de main pour la cuisine et Octavia fut surprise. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu aussi occupé. Peut-être que ce qui arrivait à Monty avait une bonne influence sur Jasper, finalement.

\- Jasper ! Fit Monty en le voyant. Octavia m'a dit que j'avais pleins d'amis.

Jasper hocha la tête. Octavia laissa Monty avec Jasper et s'éloigna. Puisqu'ils parlaient des amis de Monty, il y avait justement Harper et Monroe qui étaient là et qui le saluèrent. Monty eut l'air timide au début, et resta tout prêt de Jasper mais au bout d'un moment ce fut plus facile de leur parler. Monty aida aussi pour la cuisine et Jasper dut faire attention qu'il ne se coupe pas avec un couteau ou qu'il ne se brûle pas. Voir Monty comme un enfant n'était pas si difficile, finalement, puisqu'il avait totalement le comportement d'un enfant.

\- Arrête de bavarder, lui dit Jasper, et fais attention à ce que tu fais !

Monty hocha la tête et obéit. Quand le repas fut près, Jasper prit leur part et s'éloigna.

\- Je voulais rester avec Harper et Monroe, dit Monty.

\- Alors va manger avec elle, dit Jasper.

\- Et avec toi ! Insista Monty.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel mais obtempéra. Ils allèrent manger avec les filles. Celles-ci trouvaient Monty trop adorable et faisait n'importe quoi pour le faire parler.

\- Chest vraiment bien ichi ! On mange bieeeeen !

\- Monty ! On ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

Monty avala son bout de viande.

\- Oui Jasper.

\- Et ne mange pas que la viande, il y a des légumes aussi !

\- Oui Jasper.

Harper et Monroe gloussèrent et Jasper les fixa :

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, c'est mignon, on dirait un poussin et sa mère.

Jasper eut l'air blasé.

\- Arrêtez vos conneries.

\- Oui Jasper, dirent-elles en cœur.

Puis elles éclatèrent de rire et Jasper grogna. Monty avait un grand sourire amusé. Il voyait bien que les filles taquinaient Jasper. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Jasper l'emmena avec lui pour qu'il se lave. Monty se déshabilla devant Jasper sans aucune pudeur, exactement comme le ferait un enfant.

\- Tu peux m'aider à me laver ?

\- Tu as six ans et demi, tu sais te laver tout seul !

\- Mais tu peux m'aider s'il te plaiiiiit ?

\- Non ! Dit Jasper.

Monty prit l'air boudeur mais se lava tout seul. Jasper lui ramena un tissu qui leur servait pour se sécher.

\- Il est où mon pyjama ? Demanda Monty.

\- On n'a pas de pyjama.

\- Alors on dort tout nu ?

\- Non, en sous vêtement et en tee-shirt.

\- Mais c'est nul, je veux un pyjama !

Jasper soupira.

\- Je te dis qu'il y en a pas.

\- Mais j'en veux un !

\- Ne fais pas de caprice Monty, tu n'auras pas de pyjama.

\- Je fais pas de caprice, je veux juste un pyjama. A la maison j'ai toujours un pyjama, et toi aussi tu as un pyjama, et des fois on l'échange pendant la nuit et c'est rigolo parce que toi tu nages dans mon pyjama alors que les tiens ils sont tous serrés.

\- C'était y a longtemps Monty.

Monty fit la moue :

\- Ben si c'est comme ça, je reste tout nu !

Et il commença à sortir de la salle qu'ils utilisaient pour se laver, les fesses à l'air. Jasper eut envie de le frapper, il faisait vraiment chier. Jasper s'en foutait, qu'il aille se balader à poil dans le camp si ça lui chantait, il en avait marre. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait baby-sitter ce gosse, qui avait tué Maya.

Il grinça des dents. Il en avait assez fait. Bien assez.

Monty fit coulisser la porte, prêt à sortir quand Jasper l'appela :

\- Monty stop ! On va te trouver un pyjama.

Et merde quoi.

Jasper finit par dégotter une vieille chemise de nuit dans les habits qu'ils avaient récupéré à la montagne. Ça le faisait vraiment chier d'utiliser ces vêtements, il se faisait l'effet d'un vautour. Cette chemise de nuit avait appartenu à quelqu'un, une personne qu'ils avaient tuée gratuitement, une personne dont Monty lui-même était responsable de la mort, et maintenant il allait porter son vêtement.

Jasper eut un haut le cœur. Il aurait dû le laisser se trimballer tout nu.

Il jeta le vêtement au visage de Monty :

\- Maintenant habille toi et je veux plus t'entendre.

Monty regarda la chemise de nuit et failli dire que c'était _« pour les filles »,_ mais devant l'air implacable de Jasper, il se tut, et enfila le pyjama.

\- Remet ton caleçon, ordonna Jasper.

Monty obéit.

\- Maintenant on va se coucher !

La nuit était tombée sur le camp. Jasper et Monty croisèrent Bellamy. Jasper regarda ailleurs, sentant le regard de Bellamy sur lui. Monty se rapprocha de Jasper, Bellamy l'effrayait.

Depuis qu'ils étaient à Arkadia, Monty et Jasper ne partageaient pas le même dortoir. Mais quand Jasper voulu s'éloigner de Monty pour rejoindre son lit à lui, ce dernier le retint :

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Dans mon lit.

\- Tu dors pas ici ? Demanda Monty en pointant le lit à côté.

\- Non.

\- Mais je veux pas dormir tout seul avec quelqu'un que je connais pas.

\- Faudra t'y faire, s'énerva Jasper.

Monty se recroquevilla sur son lit. Putain de bordel de merde.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Jasper avait réussi à obtenir un emplacement avec deux lits pour eux deux. L'avantage du chantage de la chancelière, c'était qu'elle était prête à tout accepter, pourvu que Jasper accepte de s'occuper de Monty.

\- Merci Jasper, dit Monty, tu es gentil. Finalement.

Jasper se déshabilla et se coucha sous la couverture de son nouveau lit. Il ne s'était même pas lavé du coup, lui. Tant pis.

\- Ouais ben faudrait pas que tu t'habitues, parce que dès que tu retrouves ton état normal, on récupère nos lits.

Monty acquiesça. Il se mit lui-même sous sa couverture. Puis soudain sembla remarquer quelque chose.

\- Je n'ai pas mon doudou.

Jasper poussa un terrible grognement et s'enfouit la tête sous son oreiller. Ça ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ?

\- Tu as six ans ! T'as plus besoin d'un doudou.

\- J'ai six ans _et demi_ ! Et je ne peux pas dormir sans mon doudou.

\- Hier tu as réussi à dormir sans.

\- Mais pas ce soir.

\- Tu fais vraiment chier !

Jasper balança son oreiller contre le mur puis se leva.

\- Ne bouge pas ! Je vais te chercher un doudou !

\- Je veux le mien.

\- Le tien on s'en est débarrassé depuis longtemps, alors t'en auras un autre.

Monty se mordit les lèvres, mais décida de faire confiance à Jasper pour lui trouver un doudou convenable.

Jasper alla dans la salle de mécanique. Raven était toujours là.

\- Ça t'arrive de dormir ? L'interrogea Jasper.

\- Tu n'es pas avec le môme ? Répondit-elle.

\- Il veut son doudou.

\- Oh ? Et tu vas le trouver ici peut-être ?

\- Oui, fit Jasper.

Il fouilla les yeux et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Je vous emprunte ça, dit-il.

\- Attend ! Qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec cette pince ?

\- La donner à Monty pour qu'il dorme et me foute la paix.

\- Je croyais que tu lui cherchais un doudou.

\- C'est ça son doudou ! Dit Jasper en sortant sans faire attention à l'air éberlué de Raven.

Jasper lança la pince sur le lit de Monty quand il revint.

\- Tiens.

\- C'est pas mon doudou, ronchonna Monty, le caoutchouc est pas pareil !

\- Je t'ai dit qu'on n'avait plus le tien, tu as fini par tellement mâchouiller les bouts que tu l'avais bousillé et au bout d'un moment on l'avait jeté. Donc tu te contenteras de ça ou tu n'auras pas de doudou.

Monty serra la pince dans ses doigts.

\- Merci Jasper.

Jasper récupéra l'oreiller qu'il avait jeté dans le coin, puis se coucha. Monty avait toujours été bizarre, différent. Son doudou n'était pas quelque chose de doux, mais quelque chose qui le rapprochait des choses qu'il aimait. De toute façon, Jasper n'avait pas été mieux, son doudou a lui ça avait été un chiffon dont son père s'était servis une fois pour nettoyer ses armes. Il sentait la poudre et Jasper avait adoré l'odeur.

\- Jasper…

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Tu peux me raconter une histoire.

\- Non. Dors.

\- S'il te plait.

Jasper serra ses doigts sur l'oreiller :

\- Je ne connais pas d'histoire !

\- Invente.

Jasper ferma un instant les yeux pour éviter d'étrangler Monty, puis raconta :

\- Il était une fois un garçon qui avait un meilleur ami.

\- Wouah comme nous !

\- Si tu me coupes je raconte pas.

\- Bon. Vas-y continue, je me tais.

\- Donc, ce garçon adorait son meilleur ami. Même si des fois ils se disputaient, c'était jamais grave. Le garçon savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son meilleur ami, qu'il serait toujours là et qu'il l'aiderait et que tout irait bien tant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Son meilleur ami c'était la personne la plus gentille du monde, il était drôle, et ils faisaient pleins de bêtises des fois, mais encore une fois ce n'était pas grave parce que ce qui comptait c'était qu'ils s'amusaient beaucoup. Le garçon aurait fait n'importe quoi pour son meilleur ami, il aurait préféré qu'on lui passe sur le corps plutôt que quelque chose lui arrive. Et il pensait que c'était pareil pour son meilleur ami, il lui faisait confiance, il pensait que jamais jamais jamais son meilleur ami ne le trahirait.

Jasper s'arrêta pour regarder Monty. Ce dernier serrait la pince contre son torse.

\- Un jour le garçon trouva une amoureuse.

Monty poussa un petit gloussement. Jasper grinça des dents.

\- Elle était très gentille et très belle. Le garçon se disait que ce serait bien s'ils pouvaient être heureux. Tous les trois. Quelque part.

Monty était hyper attentif, à quoi s'attendait-il ? À ce que le garçon trouve ce quelque part ? Il allait être déçu.

\- Mais le meilleur ami du garçon a fait quelque chose d'horrible.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Monty avant de se poser la main sur la bouche se souvenant qu'il ne devait pas parler.

Jasper sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il les ferma, essaya de se calmer, souffla, puis rouvrit les yeux et lança froidement à Monty :

\- Il a tué l'amoureuse du garçon. Il a trahi celui qui avait tellement confiance en lui. Simplement comme ça. Le garçon croyait tellement en lui, mais à ce moment là il a compris qu'il ne fallait jamais croire personne. Les gens mentent et vous trahissent. Voilà. Fin de l'histoire. Dodo maintenant.

Monty se mit à pleurer d'un coup.

\- Mais pourquoi il a fait ça le meilleur ami ?

\- Parce que c'est un connard !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Jasper fixa Monty dont les larmes recommençaient à couler de ses yeux. Il poussait des petits gémissements en même temps.

\- J'en sais rien, dit-il. Mais le garçon ne lui pardonnera jamais.

\- Mais c'est triste, ils étaient les meilleurs amis, le meilleur ami avait sûrement une raison.

\- Peu importe la raison, ça n'excusera jamais ce qu'il a fait, cria Jasper.

Monty serra plus fort la pince et continua de pleurer.

\- Je veux pas, cria-t-il aussi, je veux pas, je veux qu'ils soient toujours amis pour toujours !

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Mais sinon c'est trop triste, sinon… Sinon le meilleur ami il est seul et le garçon il est seul, alors qu'ils ont partagé tellement de choses.

\- La ferme Monty, peu importe ce qu'ils ont partagé, le meilleur ami l'a trahi, il a claqué une porte à toutes ces choses justement. Alors maintenant tant pis pour lui.

\- Mais le garçon…

\- Le garçon est mieux sans lui.

\- Non ! C'est impossible.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Il l'aimait tellement ! Il ne peut pas être mieux sans lui ! S'il était mieux sans lui, il ne serait pas si triste à cause de cette trahison. Il s'en ficherait, il arriverait à l'accepter, il serait triste d'avoir perdu son amoureuse, mais il ne s'occuperait pas de son meilleur ami.

Jasper se leva furieux.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu causes ! Tu n'es qu'un bébé !

\- Je suis pas un bébé !

Monty pleura de plus belle.

\- Arrête de chialer.

\- Mais c'est trop triste !

\- Tu m'as pas demandé une histoire heureuse !

Monty hurla :

\- C'est moi qui ai tué ton amoureuse c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu es si méchant ?

Jasper hurla plus fort encore, se brisant la voix :

\- Oui c'est toi !

Monty eut l'impression que Jasper l'avait frappé de toutes ses forces. Il pleura encore plus fort, d'un chagrin infini.

\- Ce n'est pas possible !

\- Si Monty, tu m'as trahi.

\- On n'est vraiment plus amis alors ?

\- Non on ne l'est plus !

\- Ce n'est pas possible !

Monty pleurait tellement fort qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Pour lui l'amitié qu'il partageait avec Jasper était grande comme l'univers, elle était belle comme les étoiles, elle était absolument indestructible. Il y a deux jours, lui et Jasper étaient les meilleurs amis du monde pour la vie, et maintenant on lui disait que tout ça c'était terminé. Pire. Qu'il était un méchant qui avait fait du mal à Jasper. C'était trop inacceptable, surtout pour un enfant si petit. Monty ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer, et Jasper resta debout à le regarder en se demandant pourquoi Monty lui paraissait si minuscule et si fragile et pourquoi il avait envie qu'il arrête de pleurer.

\- Arrête de pleurer.

Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Pas avec un enfant.

\- C'est ta faute ! Dit Jasper, alors arrête de pleurer.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, gémit Monty.

Désolé à propos de quelque chose qui n'était même pas encore arrivé pour lui. Parce que lui, il venait à peine d'atterrir sur terre, et son souvenir le plus récent, c'était celui d'un petit Jasper avec lequel il riait aux éclats à propos de n'importe quoi.

Jasper avait été stupide, Monty n'arriverait jamais à dormir à maintenant. Raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, ça avait été la dernière chose à faire, et pourtant il l'avait faite.

Il soupira.

Monty était inconsolable, horriblement malheureux et Jasper commençait à ne plus le supporter. Il se posa sur le lit de Monty :

\- Arrête de pleurer Monty, arrête donc de pleurer !

Mais Monty n'arrêtait pas et Jasper sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Parce que c'était trop de chagrin, même pour le corps d'un Monty de dix-huit ans. Et Jasper craqua, il passa son bras autour de Monty et l'attira contre lui et se ficha que Monty répande toute sa morve sur son tee-shirt.

\- C'est bon, chuuuut Monty, c'est bon.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je sais.

\- Je suis désolé.

L'étreinte de Jasper se resserra et Monty s'accrocha à lui et pleura, pleura, pleura. Un enfant dont le chagrin ne prendrait jamais fin. Jasper le garda dans ses bras et pleura avec lui, mais plus doucement.

Monty avait raison.

Jasper était malheureux d'avoir perdu Maya, mais il était plus malheureux encore de ne pas supporter la trahison de son meilleur ami, de ne plus savoir comment lui pardonner. Monty pleura des heures – du moins cela paru être des heures. Quand il s'arrêta, il avait le hoquet, le nez dégoulinant, les yeux rouges et mouillés, les joues dévastées par les larmes.

\- Tu me détestes, dit-il d'une toute petite voix entre deux hoquets.

\- Je ne te déteste pas, soupira Jasper.

Monty tenait toujours le tee-shirt de Jasper dans ses mains. Il s'essuya le nez sur la chemise de nuit et Jasper râla :

\- C'est dégoûtant ça Monty, faut prendre un mouchoir.

Il lui donna un bout de tissus qui pouvait servir de mouchoir. Monty se moucha et s'essuya le nez, puis Jasper lui dit de s'allonger sur son lit et il obéit. Jasper le borda, remontant la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Il prit la pince et la posa dans la main de Monty.

\- Tiens ton doudou.

Monty se frotta les yeux avec son poing libre.

\- Tu me détestes pas, c'est vrai ?

\- Oui c'est vrai. Mais je t'en veux. Beaucoup.

Monty grimaça.

\- Mais tu me détestes pas hein ?

\- Non. Dors maintenant.

\- La prochaine fois tu me raconteras une histoire plus joyeuse ?

\- D'accord.

Monty ferma les yeux, s'amusa à serrer plusieurs fois la pince avec sa main, puis s'arrêta. Pleurer l'avait épuisé, alors il s'endormit vraiment très vite et Jasper aurait dû se coucher aussi.

Mais là maintenant, il n'avait qu'une envie.

Boire un coup.

Ou plusieurs.

Il laissa Monty seul pour aller se saouler quelque part.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : cette fic se passe au tout début de la saison 3. J'avais envie d'un truc à la fois déchirant et mignon. Mon Jasper est un peu ignoble, mais bon, il est consumé de chagrin. Mais Monty a besoin de lui, et Jasper a besoin de Monty. Cette chapitre fait trois chapitres, donc elle est plutôt courte, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début.


	2. Cheval de bois

**Prompt :** Je te demande pas grand chose pourtant.

* * *

 **2\. Cheval de bois.**

Jasper sentit quelque chose qui le chatouillait, ce qui le réveilla et le fit bougonner.

\- Tu es réveillé !

C'était la voix de Monty à deux centimètres de son visage. Jasper ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que oui, le visage de Monty était bien à deux centimètres de lui, et ce qui le chatouillait, c'était le doigt de Monty qui appuyait sur sa joue. Jasper referma les yeux, il était trop tôt pour ces conneries, et il avait trop bu.

\- J'ai beaucoup attendu, dit Monty, beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup, mais tu te réveillais jamais.

La veille Jasper avait bu jusqu'à venir s'écrouler sur le lit à côté de Monty. Il tira son oreiller et le posa sur son visage pour essayer de s'étouffer avec. Monty se mit à sauter sur le lit avec impatience.

\- Montyyyyy arrête, j'essaie de dormir. Grogna Jasper.

\- Mais j'ai faim ! Et puis d'habitude, tu aimes bien quand on saute sur le lit !

Jasper avait mal au crâne, mais Monty ne voulait pas s'arrêter et il finit par s'asseoir sur son lit, la gueule enfarinée.

\- Pitié Monty, calme toi, j'ai mal au crâne.

Le bisou qu'il se reçu sur le front, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Jasper écarquilla les yeux, alors que quelque chose dans ses entrailles se nouaient.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- C'est pour pu que t'aie mal, c'est le bisou magique, tout le monde connaît ça.

\- Ça marche pas ça Monty, c'est une légende.

\- Bien sûr que ça marche.

\- Alors pourquoi j'ai toujours mal au crâne hein ?

Monty l'embrassa de nouveau et les nœuds de Jasper se resserrèrent encore plus. Il ferma les yeux, il avait vraiment trop bu, il avait envie de gerber. Il se leva d'un coup, se traîna dehors et vomis sur le sol, devant la porte. Monty eut l'air hyper inquiet et cria :

\- Jasper, tu es malade, est-ce que ça va ? Faut appeler le docteur !

Jasper posa sa main sur la bouche de Monty.

\- La ferme, j'ai mal au crâne, je t'ai dit.

Il se recula pour empêcher Monty de l'embrasser à nouveau. Les bisous magiques, ça n'existait pas. Certaines choses ne se guérissaient pas, jamais. Les maux de crânes après une cuite, ce n'était rien par rapport à d'autres douleurs.

Il se frotta les yeux puis traîna Monty avec lui jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Il enfonça sa tête dans un baquet d'eau froide pour se réveiller. Quand il sortit sa tête du seau, Monty était déjà tout nu et s'amusait à trisser de l'eau partout.

\- Putain, j'aurai jamais de gosses, grommela Jasper.

Jasper força Monty à s'essuyer et à s'habiller. Puis il lui montra comment laver ses sous-vêtements de la veille. Ensuite, ils allèrent manger.

Jasper remarqua que pas mal de gens les regardaient bizarrement. Il soupira en se massant le crâne. Génial, ils avaient tellement hurlé la veille que tout le monde devait les avoir entendue, et maintenant, il passait pour un sadique qui faisait pleurer les enfants, ou un truc comme ça. Peu importe. Il prit sa part de bouffe et celle de Monty, ils s'assirent à une table et mangèrent. Bellamy vint s'asseoir en face d'eux et fixa Jasper.

\- Quoi ? Ronchonna Jasper.

Bellamy l'ignora et se tourna vers Monty :

\- Comment tu vas Monty ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Biench, répondit celui-ci la bouche pleine.

\- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, dit Jasper machinalement.

\- Oui Jasper.

Jasper se sentait vraiment épuisé.

\- Tu es content d'être avec Jasper ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Oui.

\- Il est gentil avec toi ?

\- Pas trop. Fit Monty en reprenant une part de viande.

Bellamy tapa des doigts sur la table. Mais Monty reprit :

\- Mais des fois, il est gentil ! Dit Monty. Regarde, il m'a trouvé un doudou !

Monty sortit la pince qu'il avait mise dans la poche de son pantalon.

\- Monty, on ne se balade pas avec son doudou la journée, dit Jasper.

Bellamy regarda « le doudou » en arquant un sourcil.

\- S'il te plait Jasper, je peux le garder ? S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait.

Jasper soupira :

\- D'accord. Mais interdiction de le mâchouiller.

\- Oui, promis.

Monty remit la pince dans sa poche.

\- Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu peux venir le dire, dit Bellamy à Monty.

\- Ça va. Fit Monty. Mais Jasper, il a mal à la tête alors faut qu'il aille au docteur.

Jasper décida de ne plus rien dire, tout ça l'agaçait sérieusement, il mangea et laissa Bellamy se débrouiller avec Monty.

\- C'est de sa faute s'il a mal à la tête, dit Bellamy en jetant un coup d'œil à Jasper.

\- Mais faut un docteur. Il a vomi !

\- Il l'a cherché.

Monty n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce que disait Bellamy. Et sans doute qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Je lui ai fait des bisous magiques pour le soigner, dit Monty fier de lui.

Il souriait tout content, et Bellamy ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de le féliciter.

\- C'est bien Monty, c'est gentil de ta part.

\- Éhé.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux rester avec Jasper ? Insista Bellamy. Hier beaucoup de gens t'ont entendu pleurer, tu sais.

Monty hocha la tête :

\- C'est parce que j'ai tué l'amoureuse de Jasper, dit Monty l'air triste.

Un ange passa, Jasper et Bellamy se raidirent. Monty au contraire se plia sur lui-même.

\- Je suis pas un gentil.

Bellamy ouvrit la bouche pour le rassurer, mais Jasper fut plus rapide et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Monty.

\- Non, mais Bellamy non plus, dit-il.

Bellamy baissa la tête.

\- Écoute Jasper…

\- C'est bon, j'en ai rien à foutre de vos excuses.

Jasper lâcha Monty et mordit rageusement dans son bout de viande. Monty garda son air triste et repoussa son assiette.

\- Mange Monty, lui dit Jasper, sinon après tu vas avoir faim.

L'Asiatique, obéissant, reprit son assiette et se força à mâchouiller sa viande. Bellamy était toujours là.

\- Tu as encore quelque chose à dire ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Prends soin de Monty. Il ne mérite pas le mal que tu lui fais.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Il n'a que six ans.

\- Et demi, intervint Monty.

Jasper tourna ses yeux vers Monty. Six ans et demi. Qui aurait cru une merde pareille ?

\- Monty, tu devrais aller avec Bellamy, dit Jasper.

Monty s'offusqua :

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux rester avec toi !

\- Parce qu'il sera plus gentil que moi.

Monty prit l'air boudeur et répéta :

\- Mais je veux rester avec toi.

Bellamy se releva :

\- Il a fait son choix, dit-il.

\- Faut croire, fit Jasper. Je me souvenais pas que Monty était aussi maso.

\- Prends soin de lui Jasper, insista Bellamy.

\- Bien mon capitaine, fit Jasper avec ironie.

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'éloigna. Monty continua de manger.

\- J'ai mangé tout Jasper !

\- C'est bien. Maintenant, on va voir Wick et Raven, ils auront peut-être trouvé un boulot pour toi.

Monty acquiesça en retrouvant son beau sourire.

Wick avait effectivement préparé un petit quelque chose pour Monty. Il avait construit la veille vite fait une énorme boite, avec des tonnes de vis et de clou.

\- Ton boulot Monty, ce sera de me démonter cette boite, en enlevant toutes les vis et les clous tu sauras faire ?

\- Il me fait un tournevis, dit Monty.

Wick lui en tendit un.

\- Merci Wick. Je vais bien faire tout mon travail.

\- Tu veux une pince aussi ? Demanda le blond.

\- Non j'ai mon doudou, c'est bon.

Wick leva un sourcil, Raven lui chuchota un _« je t'expliquerai »._ Monty s'assit dans un coin et commença son travail. Jasper s'approcha de lui :

\- Tu es sage d'accord et tu écoutes bien ce que Wick et Raven te disent.

\- Oui Jasper.

\- Je reviendrai te chercher tout à l'heure.

\- Tu ne restes pas ? Demanda Monty plutôt triste.

\- Non. Je dois aller voir un docteur, tu te souviens ?

\- Ah oui ! À tout à l'heure alors.

\- À tout à l'heure.

Jasper partit, les mains dans les poches. Il alla retrouver la chancelière. Il n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche, qu'elle lui mit une gifle. Bon.

\- T'occuper de Monty, ce n'est pas lui hurler dessus, ni le faire pleurer, d'accord ?

\- Si ça vous préoccupes autant, pourquoi personne n'est venu hier soir ?

\- Parce que je voulais que vous vous débrouilliez entre vous.

\- C'est un peu hypocrite non ?

Abby pinça les lèvres et changea de sujet :

\- Tu voulais me voir ?

\- Pour vous demander de trouver une autre baby-sitter à Monty, justement.

\- C'est non.

\- Je lui hurle dessus, je le fais pleurer, vous ne pensez pas qu'il mérite mieux ?

\- Tu t'inquiètes de le blesser ? Demanda-t-elle assez étonnée.

Jasper baissa les yeux, regarda ses pieds.

\- Il a vraiment pleuré, murmura Jasper.

\- Je sais, dit-elle.

\- Non, vous ne savez pas. Fit Jasper en relevant les yeux. Je n'ai jamais vu Monty pleurer comme ça, jamais. C'était comme du chagrin à l'état pur, et c'est moi qui ai fait ça, et je sais que je pourrais encore le refaire. Parce que peu importe l'âge qu'il a, tout ce que je vois en lui c'est ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il m'a fait.

\- Il va rester avec toi, dit Abby.

\- Vous écoutez ce que je vous dis ? Je vais le détruire.

\- Je ne crois pas, dit-elle. Sinon tu ne te sentirais pas aussi mal avec le fait de l'avoir fait pleurer.

Jasper croisa les bras, protection inutile contre un monde injuste qui l'attaquait par tous les bouts.

\- Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. Dit Jasper. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre.

\- C'est non.

\- Mais…

Il avait envie de hurler, de casser quelque chose, de tout démonter, de se battre avec quelqu'un. Il avait envie de boire et de s'écrouler à nouveau.

 _Il avait envie de mourir._

\- C'est non, insista Abby. Tu peux sortir maintenant.

Jasper poussa Abby de l'épaule en passant à côté d'elle, puis donna un coup de pied à une chaise sur son chemin, qui s'envola contre le mur.

xxx

Jasper tituba jusqu'à la pièce où bossaient Raven et Wick. Après sa discussion avec Abby, il avait bu. Pas assez pour s'écrouler, mais il était complètement saoul en allant chercher Monty. Celui-ci était concentré sur sa tâche. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait enlevé les clous et les vis de la boîte, et Wick lui avait dit de construire quelque chose avec pleins de petits morceaux de bois qu'il lui avait donné et les outils à sa disposition.

Jasper se pencha vers lui et Monty releva les yeux, remarquant enfin sa présence.

\- Regarde Jasper, j'ai fait un chevaux !

\- Un cheval.

\- Mais t'as dit…

\- Un cheval, des chevaux.

Monty hocha la tête puis montra sa petite construction en bois. Wick l'avait aidé en coupant les morceaux dans une forme satisfaisante, ou en arrondissant les coins. Mais le gamin avait fait le reste tout seul.

\- Regarde tu as vu ?

Jasper se pencha encore, essayant de faire la mise au point, et l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang n'aidait pas franchement.

\- T'es sûr que c'est un cheval ? C'est pas un cochon ?

\- Mais non, il n'a pas de queue en tire-bouchon.

\- Ah ouais, pas de queue en tire-bouchon. Ouais.

\- T'es bizarre Jasper.

\- Ah bon, je suis bizarre ?

\- Tu parles bizarrement. Dit Monty. Et tu trembles.

Jasper ne tremblait pas, mais vacillait. Il rit bêtement, soufflant son haleine alcoolisée au nez de Monty qui plissa le nez dégoûté :

\- Et tu sens mauvais. Rajouta Monty.

Jasper rit encore plus.

\- Tu l'aimes bien ce cheval Monty ?

\- Oui.

\- Vraiment vraiment bien ?

\- Oui, dit Monty tout sourire.

Jasper posa le cheval par terre, puis se releva et le détruisit en l'écrasant avec son pied. Wick qui les observait de loin s'approcha avec colère :

\- Non mais ça va pas ?

Les yeux de Monty se remplirent d'eau alors qu'il regardait ce qu'il restait du cheval, juste un tas de bois tout cassé et de clous tordus. Jasper rit encore plus :

\- J'ai cassé quelque chose que tu aimais, tu vois ce que ça fait Monty ?

Wick attrapa Jasper par le col :

\- Va falloir te calmer mon gars !

Raven avança, elle aussi, pour intervenir.

\- Lâche-le Wick, il est juste complètement saoul. Ça ne vaut pas la peine.

Monty était toujours assis par terre et rassemblait les morceaux du cheval. Il retenait de toutes ses forces ces larmes, puis il finit par se relever.

\- S'il te plait, lâche le, demanda-t-il à Wick.

Celui-ci relâcha Jasper, mais en le repoussant plutôt méchamment. Jasper tituba sur ses jambes avant de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Monty se baissa, ramassa tous les morceaux de bois et les mit dans les mains de Jasper.

\- C'était un cadeau pour toi, dit-il. Voilà. C'est un cheval.

Jasper regarda ce qu'il restait du cheval qu'il venait de détruire.

\- Un cadeau pour moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Monty hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Il est un peu cassé, désolé.

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Jasper qui venait de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il murmura :

\- Il est très beau, merci.

Monty était en colère et triste aussi et déçu. Jasper était si gentil pourtant.

\- De rien, dit-il.

Sa voix était assez froide et énervée.

\- Je vais aller voir Octavia maintenant.

Puis il poussa Jasper et s'enfuit. Cette fois-ci seulement, il laissa ses larmes jaillir hors de ses yeux. Jasper resserra les bouts de bois contre lui et s'accroupit et pleura.

\- Sale con, lui dit Wick.

Jasper était bien d'accord avec lui.

xxx

Octavia poussa le cheval au trot et Monty se cramponna.

\- Ça va vite et ça saute, rigola-t-il.

\- Oui, tu aimes ?

\- Oui !

Elle sourit. Monty était arrivé tout pleurant, il s'était jeté sur elle, et elle l'avait serré dans ses bras. Elle avait deviné que Jasper avait encore dû être méchant avec lui, et n'avait rien trouvé d'autre pour le consoler que de l'emmener faire un tour en cheval.

Elle était contente de l'entendre rire derrière elle. Monty ne lui parla pas du tout de Jasper cette fois-ci, il resta plutôt silencieux en fait. Elle fit durer le tour assez longtemps avant de revenir à l'écurie.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Merci Octavia. Je t'aime beaucoup.

Octavia décoiffa Monty.

\- Tu peux rester avec moi si tu veux, lui dit-elle.

Il secoua la tête :

\- Non c'est bon, je vais aller voir Jasper.

\- Pourtant, il est méchant avec toi.

\- C'est vrai, mais c'est parce qu'il est triste. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal alors il est très triste. Et puis c'est mon meilleur ami, je peux pas le laisser s'il est très triste comme ça.

Octavia lui frotta une nouvelle fois les cheveux :

\- C'est bien Monty, dit-elle. Je pense que tu es une bonne personne.

\- Je ne crois pas, avec ce que j'ai fait…

\- Tu l'as fait pour sauver Jasper, pour nous sauver. Dit Octavia. Tu es une bonne personne.

Monty lui sourit. Puis il s'éloigna pour retrouver Jasper. Il le retrouva dans leur chambre, après avoir fait tout le tour du camp. Il était couché sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête. Monty s'approcha doucement pour voir s'il dormait, mais Jasper avait les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Hello Monty, dit-il en l'apercevant.

\- Hello Jasper, répondit Monty un peu timidement.

Jasper se redressera, puis attrapa quelque chose qui était posé sur sa poitrine, que Monty n'avait pas vue.

\- Il n'est pas aussi beau que le tien, dit-il en le montrant à Monty, tu es beaucoup plus doué que moi pour ça, mais voilà, c'est un cheval.

Jasper avait utilisé les restes de celui qu'il avait cassés, et avait essayé de le réparer tant bien que mal. Sauf que le cheval avait une patte plus petite que les autres, et semblait tordus de partout.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est un cheval, que ce n'est pas un cochon ? Demanda Monty.

Jasper eut un petit rire. Pas un rire alcoolisé, pas un ricanement moqueur ou méchant. Quelque chose de plutôt sincère. Monty prit le cheval dans ses mains :

\- C'était mon cadeau, dit-il.

\- Oui et c'est aussi mon cadeau. On peut dire que ce cheval est à nous deux.

Monty posa le cheval sur le lit et se jeta sur Jasper pour le prendre dans ses bras. Jasper resta les bras ballant alors que Monty le serrait de toutes ses forces, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il n'avait pas le corps d'un enfant, mais presque celui d'un adulte et qu'il était beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne le pensait. Il compressa Jasper dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'il serrait trop fort, il ne le repoussa même pas. Il ferma les yeux, profita de l'étreinte, et puis doucement, tout doucement, il leva sa main et la posa sur le dos de Monty.

C'était comme une réconciliation.

xxx

Après ça, les choses devinrent un peu plus faciles. Jasper s'occupa de Monty comme il aurait dû le faire depuis le début, agissant avec moins d'agacement et d'impatience. En étant moins blasé également.

\- Et donc la princesse enferma le prince dans une cage, sauva le dragon et s'enfuit avec.

Monty éclata de rire en écoutant l'histoire que Jasper venait de lui raconter pour l'aider à s'endormir.

\- Ça te fait rire ? Demanda Jasper.

\- C'est trop drôle !

\- Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?

\- Ben le prince, il est trop bête aussi, pourquoi il voulait tuer le dragon d'abord ?

\- Parce qu'il pensait qu'il pourrait épouser la princesse.

\- Il est trop beeeeeeeeete ! La princesse, il fallait l'emmener faire un voyage en dragon s'il voulait l'épouser.

Jasper eut un sourire.

\- T'en penses quoi Jasper ? Demanda Monty.

\- T'as raison Monty, le prince est trop bête. Mais la princesse, tu l'aimes bien ?

\- Oui de trop, et le dragon aussi. Ils étaient supers !

\- Bien, tant mieux. Content que tu aie aimé cette histoire. Et donc maintenant dodo.

Monty porta la pince à sa bouche et en mordilla le manche. Puis il se plaignit :

\- Non, j'en veux une autre, raconte une autre histoire !

\- C'est l'heure de dormir maintenant.

\- Mais raconte encore. Ou bien re raconte cette histoire, elle est trop bien.

Jasper poussa doucement Monty pour qu'il s'allonge, et le força à arrêter de mordiller sa pince.

\- Ne mets pas ton doudou dans la bouche, il a traîné partout.

Monty obtempéra et le remplaça par son pouce.

\- Yaconte steupyet !

\- Ne parle pas avec ton pouce dans la bouche.

Monty l'enleva :

\- Raconte steuplet.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel. Il borda Monty, puis s'assit sur le bord de son lit et recommença l'histoire. Comme il l'avait inventé au fur à mesure, des détails changèrent, mais Monty l'écouta quand même religieusement. Jusqu'à ce que yeux piquent et qu'ils se les frottent. Jasper se leva :

\- Bon, dodo maintenant.

\- Tu peux me faire un bisou pour chasser les cauchemars ? Papa et maman ils font ça.

\- Non.

\- Toi aussi ils te font un bisou pour chasser les cauchemars et tu es content normalement.

Jasper essaya de se rappeler de ce fameux bisou. Lui et Monty étaient tellement souvent ensemble que c'était pas rare que l'un dorme chez l'autre et réciproquement. Effectivement, Monty disait vrai. Le bisou qui chassait les cauchemars.

Il se pencha et embrassa rapidement le front de Monty.

\- Voilà. Les cauchemars ne viendront pas t'embêter, dors maintenant.

\- Attends ! Dit Monty.

Il attrapa le petit cheval qu'il avait posé sur la petite table entre leur lit.

\- Tu dois aussi faire un bisou à JordReen.

C'était Monty qui avait trouvé le nom. _« Comme c'est un cadeau de toi et de moi à moi et à toi et ben faut un nom de nous »_ avait-il expliqué. Le début de Jordan. La fin de Green. JordReen. Jasper soupira :

\- Je vais pas faire un bisou à JordReen, JordReen ne fait pas de cauchemar !

\- Ben si, surtout si tu lui fais pas de bisou.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel, mais posa ses lèvres sur les morceaux de bois. Monty se redressa alors à ce moment-là et embrassa la joue de Jasper. Ce dernier sursauta et se recula d'un coup. Monty sourit :

\- Comme ça tu feras pas de cauchemar non plus, dit-il en se recouchant et en fermant les yeux pour dormir.

Jasper se redressa et posa sa main sur sa joue. La bouche de Monty y avait déposé des milliards de fourmis et Jasper se la frotta de toutes ses forces.

Bien, maintenant que le gosse dormait, il allait boire. Parce que c'était ça surtout qui lui évitait les cauchemars, pas les bisous.

Il sortit de la chambre pour aller trouver de l'alcool. Il était déjà complètement saoul quand Monty arriva devant lui, dans sa chemise de nuit pleine de froufrous, les larmes aux yeux. Bon sang pourquoi ce gosse chialait tout le temps ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Monty ? Demanda Jasper d'une voix bizarre.

Monty regarda Jasper :

\- Tu es à nouveau tout bizarre !

Jasper eut un ricanement et se servit un nouveau verre. Monty s'approcha :

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Tu devrais être au lit.

\- Je sais mais j'ai fait pipi au lit, murmura-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai…

\- Putain c'est pas vrai mais t'as quel âge ? T'es plus un bébé Monty ! C'est dégueulasse de pisser au lit à ton âge.

Monty devint tout rouge de gêne. En plus Jasper avait parlé très fort et sans doute que pleins de gens avaient entendu.

\- J'ai pas fait exprès, souffla Monty.

Jasper vida son verre d'un coup.

\- Je peux en avoir ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Naaaan, beugla Jasper, espèce de petit pissaulit !

Monty continua d'être cramoisi et Jasper se reprit un verre :

\- J'ai vraiment besoin d'être saoul pour m'occuper de ça.

\- C'est quoi être saoul ? Demanda Monty.

Jasper haussa les épaules sans répondre, mais Monty comprit assez vite.

\- C'est quand t'es bizarre ?

\- Oui.

\- Je peux aussi être saoul moi ?

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est pas pour les bébés qui pissent au lit.

\- Chut, chut, Jasper, arrête de le crier.

Monty avait vraiment honte, il n'avait plus fait pipi au lit depuis vraiment super longtemps ! Mais il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, il avait fait des cauchemars (malgré le bisou), il ne s'était pas senti bien, et tout à coup, son lit avait été très chaud et tout mouillé et ça l'avait réveillé. Jasper but encore un verre puis se leva en titubant.

\- Allez viens.

Il emmena Monty à la salle d'eau, et celui-ci se lava. Jasper jeta le caleçon et la chemise de nuit dans le baquet qui servait pour faire la lessive, puis en disant à Monty de pas bouger d'ici, il alla voir les dégâts. Le matelas était trempé et Jasper se boucha le nez et cria :

\- Saleté de dégueulasse t'as bien pissé !

Jasper attrapa des serviettes et essaya de frotter la tâche. Il alla chercher ce qui leur servait de savon puis revint pour nettoyer du mieux qu'il pouvait le matelas. Quand ça lui sembla plutôt propre et moins puant, il le retourna pour que Monty puisse dormir dessus. Il prit les couvertures et alla les mettre dans le baquet avec la chemise de nuit. Et tout ça sans se péter la gueule alors qu'il ne marchait pas droit et que le monde tournait vite.

\- On n'a plus de pyjama, Monty, alors tu vas juste dormir en caleçon et en tee-shirt pour ce soir.

Monty ne se plaignit pas, il mit son deuxième caleçon, son tee-shirt et Jasper le raccompagna.

\- Je vais aller nettoyer ta couverture et ton pyjama pour demain. En attendant prends la mienne.

Jasper tira celle de son lit et la posa sur Monty. Celui-ci n'osait rien dire, toujours aussi honteux. Il finit cependant par murmurer :

\- Je suis désolé Jasper, je le ferai plus.

Jasper haussa les épaules :

\- C'est juste un pipi, on va pas en faire une maladie hein. Allez dors.

\- Jasper…

\- Hm ?

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar.

Jasper soupira et s'assit sur le lit.

\- C'était quoi ce cauchemar ?

\- Je sais pas trop. Il y avait des gens qui criaient et du sang et maman était là, mais elle était bizarre, elle bougeait pas…

Malgré l'alcool qui lui court-circuitait la cervelle, Jasper comprit que le cauchemar de Monty devait être dû au massacre qu'il avait vécu. Le Monty de dix-huit ans, pas celui de six.

 _Et demi_ , rajouta Jasper pour lui-même.

Pourtant, il mentit.

\- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Monty. Tout va bien.

Il prit la pince qui était posée sur la table et la mit dans la main de Monty.

\- Tiens ton doudou.

\- Je veux ma maman, murmura Monty.

Jasper se mordit les lèvres.

\- Et mon papa, ajouta Monty.

\- Monty…

\- Pourquoi ils sont pas là ?

Jasper ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité.

\- Parce qu'ils sont partis faire un long, très long voyage. Mais je suis là moi.

Monty hocha la tête.

\- Jasper ?

\- Oui Monty.

\- Je pourrai être saoul moi quand je ferai plus pipi au lit ?

\- C'est pas une très bonne idée Monty.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'être saoul, c'est nul, c'est pour les nuls comme moi.

\- T'es pas nul, Jasper. Juste très triste.

Jasper sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Monty.

\- Je vais y aller Monty, je reviens.

Monty tendit la main et l'accrocha au poignet de Jasper.

\- Non, ne t'en vas pas s'il te plait. Attend que je m'endorme. S'il te plait.

Jasper acquiesça.

\- D'accord.

Monty lui sourit, enfonça son pouce dans sa bouche et ferma les yeux. Ses doigts ne lâchèrent pas le poignet de Jasper.

Jasper dont l'alcool lui donnait la tête qui tourne. Jasper qui bâilla. Jasper qui poussa un peu Monty pour s'allonger, juste deux minutes, le temps que Monty s'endorme. Jasper qui se sentait bien là, tout collé à Monty. Juste encore deux minutes et il se lèverait pour aller laver le linge…

xxx

C'est un rire qui le réveilla. Jasper ouvrit les yeux et Monty le regardait en pouffant.

\- Quoi ? Marmonna Jasper d'une voix endormie.

\- Tu as dormi avec moi. Comme avant.

Jasper se frotta un œil et poussa un « hmmmm ». Monty dit :

\- On fait ça tout le temps ! Je suis content qu'on le fasse encore.

Effectivement, quand ils étaient petits, ils dormaient souvent ensemble.

\- Me suis endormi, soupira Jasper, mais on ne dormira plus ensemble.

Il se redressa tant bien que mal, puis se traina jusqu'à son lit et se laissa tomber dessus. Deux secondes plus tard, il sentait le corps de Monty contre le sien.

\- Retourne dans ton lit, grogna Jasper.

Monty désobéit.

\- Monty… On est trop grand maintenant, y a pas la place.

Monty n'écouta pas du tout. Jasper n'avait pas la force de se battre et referma les yeux. Il sentait le torse de Monty collé contre son dos, ses jambes emmêlées aux siennes, le bras de Monty autour de lui.

Comme un con, il se dit _« je suis la petite cuillère »._

Puis s'insulta.

 _Monty n'a que six ans et demi-espèce d'abruti qu'est-ce que tu racontes putain ?_

Le souffle de Monty dans sa nuque lui provoquait de délicieux frissons.

 _Abruti, sale con, débile, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

Jasper se leva d'un coup et sortit de son lit. Malgré l'étourdissement qu'il eut parce qu'il s'était levé trop vite, il courut jusqu'à pouvoir se plonger la tête dans l'eau froide. C'était l'alcool, ça lui montait à la tête. Monty l'avait suivi et comme d'habitude, il se retrouva nu en deux dixièmes de secondes et s'amusa en se lavant. Jasper soupira et le laisser jouer, pendant qu'il s'approchait du linge qu'il avait laissé là pour s'en occuper, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus là. Jasper se gratta le crâne. Qui irait voler une vieille chemise de nuit moche et une couverture ?

Il décida de ne pas s'en occuper. Il se lava un peu. Puis s'habilla.

\- Monty arrête de jouer et habille-toi.

Monty n'obéit pas et envoya de l'eau sur Jasper.

\- Monty, je suis déjà habillé !

\- Ben met toi tout nu si t'as peur d'être mouillé, on fait une bataille d'eau !

\- Non.

\- Allez Jasper !

\- Non.

\- T'as peur de perdre hein, c'est ça ? T'es devenu une poule mouillée Jasper !

\- Arrête Monty, on n'a pas le temps pour tes bêtises.

\- Cot cot cot, Jasper la poule, cot cot cot.

Jasper mit ses mains dans l'eau et l'envoya sur Monty.

\- Poule toi-même !

Monty rit et l'éclaboussa complètement. Jasper retira de nouveau sa veste et son pantalon, il retira son tee-shirt également, gardant seulement son caleçon et joua à balancer de l'eau sur Monty, qui le lui rendit bien. A force de faire les cons, le sol fut trempé, mais plutôt que de nettoyer, ils firent un concours de glissade, et pendant un moment le corps et le cœur de Jasper furent léger comme s'il n'était jamais venu sur Terre et qu'il n'avait vécu aucune des merdes qui avaient fini par le détruire.

Quelqu'un finit par entrer dans la salle et leur gueula après. Monty alla tout de suite se cacher derrière Jasper, toujours aussi timide quand quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas lui parlait.

\- C'est bon, ronchonna Jasper, on s'amuse, c'est tout.

\- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour jouer !

\- Monty a six ans et demi, vous savez, pour lui tous les endroits sont là pour jouer.

La femme continua de s'énerver et Jasper soupira.

\- Monty, il faut que tu t'habilles maintenant, dit-il.

Monty fit la moue, mais obéi, tandis que la femme n'arrêtait plus de se plaindre à cause du bordel qu'ils avaient mené et de toute l'eau qu'ils avaient gâchée.

\- C'est pas grave, soupira Jasper, Bellamy enverra des gens à la rivière, elle est juste à côté.

\- Ouais ben, c'est vous qui devriez y aller !

Le visage de Jasper s'éclaira.

\- C'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Il poussa Monty à l'extérieur quand celui-ci fut prêt, et ignora les remontrances de la femme qui continuait à crier pour rien.

\- On va où ? Demanda Monty.

\- D'abord, on va manger, j'ai la dalle.

Et c'était vrai. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas ressenti la faim pour de vrai ?

Après s'être rassasié, Jasper chercha Bellamy dans le camp, avant de le trouver en pleine réunion avec la chancelière, Kane et Lincoln. Il les dérangea sans aucune gêne.

\- On voudrait aller en mission, dit Jasper.

Monty se tenait caché derrière Jasper et attendait de voir ce qui allait se passer. Bellamy s'approcha d'eux avec Abby.

\- Comment ça en mission ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Monty est trop petit, catégorisa tout de suite la chancelière.

\- On veut juste descendre à la rivière faire quelques réserves d'eau. C'est pas loin, on est en paix, ça devrait aller.

\- Une paix qui est menacée, dit Abby.

Ils avaient retrouvé un village rempli de cadavres (surtout du peuple du ciel) et Monty était le seul survivant, alors oui la paix était menacée. Sauf que le seul qui pouvait raconter ce qu'il avait vu, ne voulait surtout pas se rappeler, se réfugiant à un âge où tout allait bien pour lui. Mais ça Jasper s'en fichait.

\- Allez quoi, ils vont pas venir jusqu'ici nous attaquer, ça serait trop dangereux.

\- C'est non, dit Abby.

Jasper grogna et Bellamy plaida sa cause.

\- Octavia pourrait aller avec eux.

Lincoln s'approcha.

\- Je viendrai aussi dit-il, ils seront en sécurité.

Jasper hocha la tête :

\- Donc vous pouvez dire oui ! Monty n'a jamais vu la rivière, il doit voir ça.

Monty sortit sa tête de derrière Jasper et osa dire :

\- C'est vrai, je veux voir.

\- Alors ?

Abby hésita. Puis finit par donner son accord. À condition bien sûr qu'Octavia et Lincoln ne les lâchent pas d'une semelle. Jasper se tourna vers Monty en lui souriant et automatiquement, tous les deux tapèrent dans leurs mains en même temps. C'était un geste qu'ils avaient inventé depuis tout gamin et le faire là, en synchronisation avec Monty, surprit Jasper lui-même. Son corps avait bougé tout seul, lointaine habitude. Et bizarrement, ça ne le dérangea pas tant que ça.

\- On va à la rivière Monty !

\- Oui.

Monty monta sur le cheval d'Octavia et Jasper monta avec Lincoln.

\- Tu veux aller au galop Monty ? Demanda Octavia.

\- Ouiiiiiii !

Octavia se tourna vers les deux autres :

\- Essayez de nous rattraper, si vous le pouvez.

Elle lança son cheval au galop. Lincoln fit de même. Monty et Jasper eurent tous deux une drôle de sensation, un mélange d'euphorie et de peur. Jasper était persuadé qu'ils allaient finir par se péter la gueule et Monty se cramponnait comme il le pouvait, pendant que Lincoln et Octavia étaient grisés de vitesse et firent la course jusqu'à la rivière. Octavia arriva la première et arrêta son cheval.

\- Alors Monty c'était comment ?

\- C'était trop génial ! Cria Monty.

Elle lui décoiffa les cheveux, puis l'aida à descendre. Lincoln fit de même avec Jasper. Monty s'approcha de lui :

\- C'était trop génial, répéta-t-il.

\- Oui. Dit Jasper.

\- On a été plus vite que vous ! On a gagné ! On est les meilleurs.

\- On vous battra au retour, assura Jasper.

\- On verra, dit Monty.

Puis Jasper posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le faire se retourner :

\- Regarde devant toi maintenant.

Monty ouvrit grand la bouche.

\- C'est une rivière, dit-il.

\- Oui.

\- Et avec pleins d'arbres.

\- Avec pleins d'arbres.

\- Et ils ne sont pas en carton.

\- Non Monty, ce sont des vrais arbres.

Monty avait les yeux tout écarquillés, puis il s'approcha d'un arbre et posa ses mains dessus pour le toucher. Jasper et Octavia savaient ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, même si ça devait être encore plus incroyable pour un enfant. Monty toucha pleins d'arbres, puis ensuite, il s'accroupit devant la rivière et mit ses mains dedans.

\- C'est froid, rigola-t-il. Et l'eau bouge !

Il sursauta quand ses doigts touchèrent un poisson. Mais remit ensuite ses mains dans l'eau, complètement excité. Octavia dit :

\- On va en profiter pour chasser avec Lincoln, on reste dans le coin. Ça ira ?

\- Oui, dit Jasper.

Même si la chancelière avait dit qu'Octavia et Lincoln ne devaient pas les lâcher, ils ne seraient pas loin de toute façon.

Jasper vint s'accroupir à côté de Monty. Comme lui, il plongea ses mains dans l'eau.

\- Alors ça te plait ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Oui beaucoup. Merci Jasper.

Jasper lui sourit. Puis il remonta ses mains, avec un peu d'eau dans leur creux, il le lança sur Monty pour l'éclabousser. Monty secoua sa tête puis renvoya de l'eau sur Jasper pour se venger. Jasper fit de même, et dix secondes plus tard, ils avaient tous les deux les pieds dans la rivière et se giclaient de l'eau, comme ils l'avaient fait le matin mêle, mais en encore mieux. Ils n'avaient pas enlevé leurs habits, mais n'y faisaient pas attention. Ils s'amusèrent comme des cons à se balancer de l'eau. Jasper ne savait pas s'il se comportait comme un gosse de six ans, ou si Monty se comportait comme un ado de dix-huit, en fait, c'était comme si pendant un instant rien n'avait changé. Jasper attrapa Monty par le cou, gentiment et essaya de le faire tomber. Monty se débattit si bien, qu'ils se cassèrent tous les deux dans la flotte et finirent vraiment complètement trempés. Le cul dans la flotte, collés l'un contré l'autre, ils éclatèrent de rire et Jasper éjecta toute la douleur qu'il avait en lui avec ce rire. Au moins pendant un moment.

Puis Monty éclaboussa à nouveau Jasper, et la bataille d'eau recommença. Ils jouèrent ainsi un long moment, avant que Jasper ne s'écroule sur le sol herbeux épuisé. Monty vint s'allonger près de lui. Ils laissèrent le soleil les sécher du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les rayons du soleil se glissant entre les arbres pour venir caresser leurs visages et leurs vêtements, les réchauffant un peu. Monty était trop petit pour avoir envie de rester sans bouger trop longtemps et il se releva vite. Jasper le suivit. Ils restèrent au bord de la rivière et Monty ramassa des cailloux, puis cueillit des fleurs.

\- C'est trop beau, dit-il, je suis content d'être sur terre.

Jasper faillit dire _« moi aussi »,_ tellement le moment s'y prêtait. Puis il se souvint à quel point la terre était dangereuse et inhospitalière et ravala ses paroles. Monty ne remarqua rien, ni même le regard que lui jetait Jasper. S'il pouvait préserver l'innocence de Monty, lui montrer seulement les bons côtés de ce monde, la beauté, la douceur, le laissant dans l'ignorance de la douleur, la peine, l'horreur, peut-être que lui-même pourrait trouver un attrait à tout ça.

Et puis…

Monty était si jeune.

Jasper se jura qu'il ferait en sorte que Monty ne se retrouve jamais face à l'horreur comme ils avaient pu l'être depuis qu'ils étaient ici. Et tant pis pour la guerre qu'il lui menait, tant pis pour sa colère, pour ses incertitudes, pour son sentiment de trahison. Il aurait toujours mal de la mort de Maya, il pouvait juste faire en sorte que Monty n'ait pas à ressentir cette douleur.

Il oubliait que l'état de Monty n'était que temporaire.

Celui-ci le sortit de ses pensées en se tournant vers lui et en lui tendant son bouquet.

\- Tiens, dit-il.

\- Tu m'offres des fleurs ? T'es sérieux ?

Monty sourit. Jasper prit le bouquet entre ses doigts.

\- Je ne connais pas encore bien toutes les plantes, dit Monty, mais je vais apprendre avec mes parents.

Jasper avait appris avec Monty, il connaissait moins de choses que lui, mais quand même. Il put donc lui apprendre le nom des fleurs qu'il lui avait cueilli.

\- Tu fais le malin parce que t'es plus vieux, bouda faussement Monty.

\- Je voulais juste t'apprendre.

Monty retrouva son sourire :

\- Je sais.

Octavia et Lincoln finirent par revenir. Avec quelques lièvres. Monty les regarda et ils avaient effectivement deux têtes.

\- Ils sont très moches, tu avais raison Jasper, dit-il.

\- Je te l'avais dit.

\- Mais ils sont bons à manger.

\- Oui. Mais il y a une chose qui est encore meilleure.

\- C'est quoi ?

Jasper hésita quelques secondes, puis finit par dire :

\- Le chocolat.

\- C'est quoi ?

Monty n'obtint aucune réponse de Jasper qui aida Lincoln à remplir les petites citernes d'eau qu'ils avaient emmenées. Monty se rapprocha :

\- C'est quoi le chocolat ?

Jasper haussa les épaules :

\- Quelque chose de meilleur que le lapin.

Octavia demanda à Monty de l'aider aussi à remplir les citernes d'eau. Ensuite, ils les attachèrent aux chevaux, avec les prises de chasse. Octavia aida Monty à remonter sur le cheval et ils rentrèrent. Au pas, à cause du poids que devait porter les chevaux.

Jasper avait accroché le bouquet de fleurs de Monty à sa ceinture, et passa le reste du voyage perdu dans ses pensées.

Est-ce que ce n'était pas trop facile ?

Un bouquet de fleurs et tout était oublié ?

Jasper eut soudainement envie de les balancer et de regarder le cheval les piétiner. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Maya était morte, et il jouait avec son assassin ! Il sortit rageusement le bouquet de sa ceinture, prêt à s'en débarrasser dans un excès de rage. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit la voix de Monty qui racontait à Octavia ce qu'il avait fait avec Jasper. Il était enthousiaste, mais il y avait autre chose dans sa voix, mélange de soulagement et de joie. Il semblait dire à Octavia _« tu as vu comme il a été gentil, il ne me déteste pas du tout finalement »_ , du moins c'est ce que Jasper entendit.

Le bonheur de Monty, ses paroles d'enfant dit avec sa voix d'adolescent, fragilisèrent la colère de Jasper. Il serra plus fort le bouquet.

\- Tu sais Octavia, il m'a appris que les fleurs que j'ai cueillies s'appelaient des marguerites ! Il est trèèèès intelligent Jasper.

Il y avait tellement de fierté dans ces mots. Jasper rattacha le bouquet à sa ceinture.

Maya était morte. Jeter les fleurs ne la ramènerait pas.

xxx

Monty ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter, sa langue léchant ses lèvres pour en récolter ce qui y était resté collé. Il mit longtemps à avaler, laissant dans sa bouche ce goût merveilleux. Jasper l'observa avec amusement, puis il avança son pouce et essuya la commissure des lèvres de Monty où un bout de chocolat y était resté logé. Il se mit le pouce dans la bouche avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire. Il rougit et détourna les yeux. Monty ne remarqua pas du tout l'embarras de Jasper et reprit un morceau du gâteau au chocolat.

\- J'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon Jasper.

\- Je sais.

Même si techniquement Monty en avait déjà mangé. Il prit moins de temps pour dévorer le reste du gâteau et se retrouva le visage barbouillé de chocolat. Jasper lui tendit une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie.

Jasper s'était arrangé pour obtenir du gâteau au chocolat avec son repas du soir, et il l'avait donné à Monty (même si lui-même en aurait bien croqué un bout).

À ce moment-là Bellamy vint les rejoindre. Dans ses mains, il tenait la chemise de nuit de Monty, son caleçon et sa couverture.

\- Tiens Monty, je les ai lavés et faits séchés.

C'était donc pour ça qu'ils avaient disparu.

\- Merci monsieur Bellamy, dit Monty.

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles monsieur ? Fit Bellamy presque choqué.

\- Parce que tu es encore plus vieux que Jasper, c'est Octavia qui me l'a dit.

\- Ouais, mais tu peux m'appeler juste Bellamy.

\- D'accord juste Bellamy.

Jasper lâcha un ricanement malgré lui.

\- Petit comique, s'amusa Bellamy.

Monty eut un grand sourire content de lui. Bellamy le décoiffa puis tourna ses yeux vers Jasper et lui sourit. Jasper avait l'air bien, il avait plus de couleur, il ressemblait moins à une brindille qui s'envolerait au premier coup de vent, il semblait plus solide. Bellamy, malgré les moments difficiles, tenait à Jasper, comme il tenait à Monty. Il se sentait responsable d'eux, un peu comme un père avec ses gosses. Jasper ne lui rendit pas son sourire, mais fit un hochement de tête à son encontre, comme s'il signait un traité de paix.

\- Merci monsieur Bellamy, dit Jasper.

Ce fut Monty qui éclata de rire. Bellamy eut une bouffée de tendresse pour eux. Il se leva, appuya gentiment sa main sur le crâne de Jasper (puisqu'il n'y avait plus de cheveux à décoiffer), et s'éloigna.

Jasper coucha Monty, lui raconta une histoire qu'il inventa, le borda et le laissa prendre son doudou et sucer son pouce. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et embrassa son front pour chasser les cauchemars. Il fit aussi un bisou à JordReel. Puis il voulut s'éloigner, mais Monty s'accrocha à sa veste.

\- Monty, tu dois dormir maintenant !

\- Tu peux rester avec moi ?

\- Je… j'ai des trucs à faire.

\- Tu vas devenir saoul, c'est ça ?

Le silence de Jasper fut assez éloquent. Monty se releva.

\- Alors je vais devenir saoul avec toi.

\- Non.

\- Si ! Je viens.

\- Monty fait pas chier, j'ai besoin de ça pour dormir.

\- Moi aussi, peut-être.

Jasper repoussa Monty sur le lit :

\- Tu dors !

Monty attrapa ses deux bras et le tira à lui, le faisant tomber sur le lit. Monty avait peut-être six ans et demi, mais encore une fois, il avait la force de ses dix-huit ans, et Jasper n'aurait pas dû l'oublier.

\- Si je dors, tu t'en vas pas.

\- Monty merde ! T'es vraiment emmerdant, je fais ce que je veux !

\- Si tu veux aller devenir saoul, tu devras attendre que je dorme.

Jasper grogna :

\- Très bien, je vais faire ça ! Dit-il.

Il se redressa un peu et Monty se mit sur le côté :

\- Il y a de la place pour que tu viennes à côté de moi.

Jasper obtempéra, et s'allongea près de lui. Il n'aurait pas dû, Monty le piégea dans son étreinte, l'attrapant pour qu'il ne puisse s'échapper en suite.

\- Monty arrête ça !

\- Je te tiens, sourit Monty, je te lâcherai pas.

Jasper aurait voulu que son cœur ne s'en mêle pas. Il se débattit, Monty resserra son emprise.

\- Je suis plus fort que toi, s'amusa-t-il. T'es peut-être plus grand, mais je suis plus fort.

\- La ferme Monty. Lâche-moi. Fous-moi la paix.

\- Maintenant c'est l'heure de dormir Jasper.

\- Je te demande pas grand-chose pourtant, juste de me laisser tranquille !

\- Après avoir dormi, insista Monty.

Puis il ferma les yeux et fit semblant de ronfler.

\- À quoi tu joues ? S'agaça Jasper.

\- Chuuuuut je dors.

Et il recommença à faire des faux ronflements. Jasper soupira. Rendit les armes. Se détendit dans les bras de Monty et le laissa le tenir. De toute façon Monty ne tarderait pas à réellement s'endormir et là il en profiterait.

Monty arrêta doucement de faire semblant de ronfler, collant son nez sur la nuque de Jasper, il commençait à s'endormir pour de vrai. Jasper trouvait qu'il faisait chaud dans cette chambre tout à coup, et ferma les yeux pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits.

Quand il les rouvrit, c'était le matin.

Monty l'avait relâché depuis longtemps, il dormait dans le peu de place qu'il avait, et ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Dans la nuit Jasper s'était tourné vers lui et leur visage était quasiment collé et le souffle de Monty effleurait le nez de Jasper.

Jasper fixa ce qui avait été son meilleur ami à une époque. Monty avait définitivement dix-huit ans. Son visage était celui d'un adolescent, et un adolescent plutôt pas mal en plus. Jasper referma les yeux, il pensait n'importe quoi. Vraiment n'importe quoi.

Et en plus, il s'était fait avoir par un gosse de six ans.

Et demi.

Jasper eut un sourire.

Il avait vraiment bien dormi.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : et voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette petite histoire, un peu plus calme que le premier, même si y a des moments difficiles. J'espère que vous avez aimé.


	3. Pour Jasper

**Prompt :** Je serai là, ne t'en fais pas.

* * *

 **3\. Pour Jasper.**

Une semaine passa sans que les choses ne changent, pour Monty. Et au vu des cauchemars qu'il paraissait faire certaines nuits, Jasper pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi. Bizarrement, Jasper se disait que c'était mieux comme ça. Le Monty de six ans et demi lui plaisait. Parce que si rien ne changeait pour Monty, Jasper évoluait, au contraire. Il était plus calme, plus sympa, et pas seulement avec Monty. Il était plus… Présent. Il travaillait, aidait, parlait. Il acceptait la présence de Bellamy sans se tenir sur ses gardes, mangeait plus, buvait moins (mais buvait encore). Parfois il se retrouvait à dormir avec Monty, parfois il arrivait à lui échapper. Il aurait pu arrêter complètement l'alcool, mais il n'avait pas envie, parce que la boisson l'enivrait, lui donnait la tête qui tourne, l'éloignait de ses pensés les plus noires, l'empêchait de faire des cauchemars. Parce que des cauchemars il en avait aussi, moins violent que ceux de Monty, mais plus vicieux sans doute. Il se retrouvait seul dans une pièce et entendait des cris et ne pouvait rien faire que regarder Maya mourir derrière une vitre. Ou bien il voyait Monty l'abandonner un milliard de fois, le laisser tomber, le trahir, peu importe, c'était insupportable et Jasper se réveillait en sueur. Il préférait boire qu'être assailli comme ça.

La journée, Monty passait du temps avec Raven et Wick et souvent Jasper restait avec eux. Il s'asseyait près de Monty et regardait ce que lui avait donné à faire Wick (qui ne manquait pas d'imagination pour occuper Monty).

\- Monty, ton doudou dans ta bouche.

\- Pardon Jasper, je réfléchissais, dit Monty en retirant la pince de sa bouche.

Abby finit par convoquer Jasper. Il vint seul.

\- Comment ça se passe ?

\- Bien. Répondit Jasper, ce qui était la vérité.

\- Est-ce que Monty semble retrouver la mémoire ?

\- Non.

Abby soupira.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Ce serait mieux s'il pouvait se souvenir…

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Il a assisté à un massacre et s'est réfugié à un âge innocent pour l'oublier. Il fait des cauchemars qui sont assez horribles pour le réveiller en hurlant ou le faire pisser au lit. Je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup qu'il se souvienne.

\- S'il ne se rappelle pas, on ne saura pas ce qu'il s'est passé, on risque de rentrer en guerre à nouveau.

\- C'est votre boulot d'enquêter non ? Laissez Monty en dehors de ça.

\- Jasper…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne voudrais pas faire en sorte qu'il se souvienne ?

Jasper fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, répondit-il. Je ne veux pas faire en sorte qu'il se souvienne.

Puis il s'éloigna.

\- Jasper ! Appela-t-elle.

Jasper s'arrêta, continuant de lui tourner le dos.

\- C'est pour son bien, il ne peut pas avoir six ans toute la vie.

\- Non. C'est pour votre bien. A vous, conclue Jasper avant de sortir.

Sur les nerfs, Jasper ne rejoignit pas Monty tout de suite et s'abandonna à une bouteille. Comment osait-elle lui demander une chose pareille ? Faire souffrir Monty…

Il ferma les yeux, elle lui aurait demandé ça il y a une semaine, il aurait accepté, mais maintenant ? Maintenant les choses avaient changé. Monty était trop innocent, trop mignon, trop drôle. Jasper avait parfois l'impression d'avoir à nouveau six ans, de pouvoir s'échapper de cette terre et de tout le malheur, juste parce que Monty lui souriait, sautillait sans raison, perdait son doudou on ne sait où et qu'il fallait remuer tout Arkadia pour le retrouver finalement abandonné sur un banc. Parfois Monty faisait un caprice, mais même ça, ça ne donnait pas envie à Jasper de lui faire retrouver la mémoire.

Après avoir bu, il rejoignit Monty qui était avec Octavia et les chevaux.

\- Jasper, regarde ! S'écria Monty, Octavia me laisse monter tout seul !

Effectivement, Monty se tenait sur un cheval et avait l'air vraiment très fier. Jasper lui sourit, il était saoul, mais pas assez pour ne pas se contrôler.

\- Waouh Monty, dit-il.

Octavia fronça les sourcils :

\- Jasper, tu as bu ?

\- Bien joué Octavia.

Monty eut l'air triste d'un coup :

\- Il est devenu saoul ? Jasper t'es devenu saoul ?

\- Ouaip !

Jasper s'assit par terre et regarda Monty. Octavia roula des yeux :

\- Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en passer ?

\- La chancelière m'a saoulé avant même que je prenne un verre.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?

\- Rien.

Monty avait l'air boudeur sur son cheval :

\- Octavia je veux pu faire du cheval, fais-moi descendre, s'il te plait.

Octavia aida Monty à descendre. Monty se pencha vers Jasper et cogna son front contre le sien. Jasper vacilla en arrière.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je me fâche, dit Monty. Tu es devenu saoul, c'est pas bien.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… Parce que … Parce que tu pues !

Jasper eut un petit rire :

\- Espèce de crétin.

\- Et tu veux jamais que je deviens saoul moi !

\- T'es trop petit.

Monty sortit son doudou et commença à mâchouiller les bouts en caoutchouc de la pince.

\- Monty !

\- Je fais ce que je veux, tu deviens bien saoul toi.

Monty s'assit à côté de Jasper, l'air boudeur. Octavia les laissa tranquille et s'occupa du cheval. Jasper soupira et le laissa mordre dans son doudou. Au bout d'un moment Monty laissa tomber sa joue sur l'épaule de Jasper.

\- Fatigué ?

\- Nyaaan, marmonna Monty.

\- Tu veux faire une sieste ?

\- Seuyement si tu fais ya chiechte avec moi !

\- Enlève ton pouce de ta bouche quand tu parles.

\- Nyanyanya, marmonna Monty.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Je suis pas trop saoul, dit-il.

\- Nyanyanya, répéta Monty.

\- Arrête ça, sale gosse !

\- Nyanyanya !

Jasper soupira et se leva d'un coup, repoussant Monty. Ce dernier faillit s'écrouler par terre mais se redressa et se mit debout à la suite de Jasper. Il sortit son pouce de sa bouche et rangea son doudou dans sa poche.

\- On va faire un jeu ? Demanda Monty oubliant que Jasper était devenu saoul.

\- Tu veux jouer à quoi ?

\- À cache-cache ! Cria Monty.

\- Okay. Je compte et tu vas te cacher.

\- Super !

Jasper soupira et ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à trente, puis il fit le tour d'Arkadia pour retrouver Monty caché … Derrière Bellamy. Jasper s'en amusa et salua Bellamy :

\- Salut, dit-il.

\- Salut, répondit Bellamy.

\- T'aurais pas vu Monty ?

Monty se mit à ricaner pas du tout discrètement et Bellamy répondit avec un sourire :

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Je le cherche.

\- Ah bon ? Et bien il n'est pas par ici, dit Bellamy.

\- Je vois. Tant pis, je vais aller regarder plus loin.

\- C'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire.

Jasper ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'éclater de rire parce qu'il avait bu ou parce que Monty était trop drôle. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas pour s'éloigner de Bellamy qu'il entendit Monty crier :

\- Il a rien vu ! Bellamy tu es une super cachette !

Jasper se retrouva plié en deux. Un rire sortit de sa gorge et même de tout son corps. Il fut incapable d'avancer plus, il finit par s'accroupir tant son rire le prenait tout entier, totalement incontrôlable. Monty vint le rejoindre pour rire avec lui, sans même savoir pourquoi Jasper riait :

\- Tu m'as pas trouvé.

\- Non Monty… Je ne t'ai pas trouvé. Réussit à articuler Jasper entre deux éclats de rire.

Depuis quand Jasper n'avait-il pas rit comme ça ? Il ne pouvait même pas compter, ça faisait longtemps, trop longtemps. Et maintenant tout le retard qu'il avait pris ressortait en une seule fois, il avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il riait, il finit par se laisser tomber sur le sol. Bellamy le regardait avec un sourire sans intervenir. Monty riait également avec Jasper, presque autant que lui. Il vint poser sa tête sur le ventre de Jasper enfouissant son rire dans sa veste. Jasper posa sa main sur le crâne de Monty sans y penser. Ils rirent pendant ils ne surent combien de temps et ils s'en fichaient. Ce fut Jasper qui se calma en premier, mais le rire de Monty le fit repartir de plus belle.

Quand ils réussirent à se calmer tous les deux en même temps, ils eurent besoin d'un moment pour reprendre leur respiration. Les doigts de Jasper jouèrent avec les cheveux de Monty alors qu'il haletait. Il mit du temps à se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et mit encore plus de temps à décider de retirer sa main. Monty se redressa un peu et se pencha vers Jasper :

\- C'était trop rigolo, dit-il.

\- C'est vrai, fit Jasper.

Le visage de Monty était tout près du sien, cela ne paraissait pas déranger Monty qu'il n'y ait pas de distance entre eux, mais Jasper sentit sa respiration se couper, et pas seulement parce qu'il avait beaucoup rit. Il s'éloigna et se releva.

\- Bon. On recommence notre partie de cache-cache ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Maintenant c'est toi qui te caches ! Dit Monty. Mais pas derrière Bellamy, parce que c'est de la triche sinon.

\- D'accord, dit Jasper.

Ils jouèrent un peu à ça, à d'autres trucs, jusqu'au soir. Jasper ne se sentit plus saoul, ne sut même pas s'il l'avait vraiment été au final.

Après l'histoire du soir, Jasper fit les bisous anti-cauchemar à Monty et JordReel et se leva pour aller se coucher dans son lit. Cinq minutes plus tard Monty venait se coller avec lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on a dit Monty ? Tu dois dormir dans ton lit.

\- Mais pourquoi ? On dormait toujours ensemble et ça te dérangeait jamais !

\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué, les lits sont petits, on n'a pas beaucoup de place et on ne dort plus ensemble, c'est comme ça.

\- Ben c'est nul.

Jasper se tourna pour regarde Monty. Mauvaise idée. Son meilleur ami était collé à lui, leurs visages se retrouvèrent à rien de distance. Jasper sentit le souffle de Monty sur sa bouche et fut pris d'un frisson. Il voulu s'éloigner mais le bras de Monty le retint, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

\- Monty, murmura-t-il de façon étranglé.

Monty lui sourit :

\- S'il te plait, dis que je peux rester.

Jasper était incapable de réfléchir et encore plus de dire une phrase aussi longue, il resta silencieux et Monty soupira ;

\- Est-ce que c'est parce que tu m'en veux toujours ?

\- Qu… quoi ?

\- A propos de ton amoureuse. Précisa Monty.

Jasper se souvint soudainement de Maya et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle, de toute la journée et encore moins alors que la bouche de Monty n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

\- Je… Non. Dit Jasper.

\- Tu m'en veux plus ?

\- Non.

\- Alors on peut dormir ensemble ?

\- Oui. Capitula Jasper.

Monty poussa un cri de joie et son nez cogna celui de Jasper, rapprochant encore leurs bouches. La cervelle de Jasper se débrancha et il posa sa main sur la joue de Monty puis avança encore. Il s'arrêta alors que ses lèvres frôlaient celles de Monty, le courant électrique le réveillant, comme s'il avait fait un rêve et venait de se réveiller. Il se recula d'un coup, les joues plus rouges que jamais. Monty ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais Jasper le poussa fort pour pouvoir s'échapper, il quitta le lit et s'enfuit de la chambre.

Jasper se maudit en vidant les verres comme s'il s'agissait de son moyen de survie. Non mais ça n'allait pas bien dans sa tête. Bordel. Monty avait six ans. Et demi. Quel abruti. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Il n'était qu'un pervers dégueulasse, un abruti. Jasper se resservit un verre. Encore et encore et encore.

Il sentit quelqu'un qui lui donnait un coup dans l'épaule. Il grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était saoulé jusqu'à tomber. Celui qui l'avait réveillé s'accroupit vers lui et Jasper fut face au ciel.

\- Je suis saoul.

\- Oui.

\- Je crois voir Murphy qui est parti.

\- Et qui est revenu, dit la bouche aux yeux comme le ciel qui ressemblait à Murphy.

\- Quand ?

\- Cette nuit pendant que tu buvais cette délicieuse potion sans en laisser une goûte.

Jasper referma les yeux. Il entendit Murphy ricaner :

\- On m'a vite mis au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait sur Arkadia. Jasper se bourre la gueule, Octavia déteste cet endroit et voudrait partir, Abby est devenue la chancelière, la princesse a déserté, Bellamy n'a pendu personne.

Jasper grogna.

\- Et Monty a six ans. Conclue Murphy.

\- Et demi. Rajouta machinalement Jasper. Qui t'a raconté tout ça ?

\- Bellamy lui-même.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Voir ton protégé bien sûr. Monty a six ans, ça doit être très drôle.

Jasper poussa un soupir, il n'avait pas rouvert les yeux. Murphy l'agaçait.

\- Et toi ? T'étais où ? Pourquoi t'es revenu ?

\- Longue histoire, souffla Murphy, mais pas assez d'alcool dans les veines pour raconter. Alors ? Où est Monty ?

Jasper se roula pour se mettre sur le ventre et essaya de se lever. Ce qu'il réussit à faire, difficilement et sans recevoir de l'aide de Murphy qui le regardait avec amusement. Il ne fit pas dix pas qu'il fut pris d'une irrépressible envie de vomir et parce que Murphy l'enquiquinait, il se pencha vers lui et vomit sur ses chaussures.

\- Dégueulasse, s'énerva Murphy.

Jasper ne fit pas de commentaire, alla boire un peu d'eau et s'enfonça la tête dans le seau d'eau froide. Murphy le renversa sur ses chaussures ensuite et Jasper ne fit pas de commentaires. Il se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Monty. Pour le moment il ne pensait plus à ce qu'il avait failli faire la veille, d'ailleurs il n'avait rien fait.

Monty dormait sur le lit de Jasper. Il était étalé n'importe comment et serrait dans une main son doudou.

\- Jolie pyjama, ricana Murphy en observant la chemise de nuit de Monty.

\- La ferme, bougonna Jasper, tu vas le réveiller.

Monty dût les entendre parce qu'il fronça le nez et ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit en voyant Jasper :

\- Jasper !

Il vint le prendre dans ses bras et commenta :

\- Tu pues, t'es devenu saoul hein ?

\- Oui.

Monty ronchonna, puis seulement aperçu Murphy. Alors il se mit dans le dos de Jasper pour se cacher. Jasper se dit que Monty n'avait pas tort de se méfier pour une fois.

\- C'est qui ? Chuchota Monty à l'oreille de Jasper.

Murphy avait un sourire en coin.

\- C'est John Murphy, le présenta Jasper.

\- Salut Monty, dit Murphy.

\- Salut, murmura Monty.

\- Alors tu as six ans ? Continua Murphy.

\- Six ans et demi, corrigea Monty.

\- T'es un bébé alors.

\- Je suis pas un bébé, ronchonna Monty.

Murphy se marra :

\- Hilarant, tu fais vraiment pas semblant Monty ?

\- Semblant de quoi ?

\- Quand Bellamy m'en a parlé je pensais qu'il se foutait de ma gueule.

Jasper intervint :

\- Il ne fait pas semblant.

\- Apparemment.

\- Semblant de quoi ? Insista Monty.

\- Semblant d'avoir six ans, dit Murphy.

\- Six ans et demi, corrigea encore Monty, ben non je fais pas semblant, c'est mon âge.

\- C'est ça, s'amusa Murphy. Tu peux me le laisser une journée ? Il a l'air vraiment marrant.

\- Ce n'est pas un jouet, s'énerva Jasper.

Monty tint les épaules de Jasper comme s'il allait le laisser partir avec Murphy.

\- Bon, on a des trucs à faire, viens Monty. Dit Jasper.

Il marcha vers la sortie, accompagné de Monty et Murphy les suivit.

\- Lâche-nous la grappe, soupira Jasper.

\- Je suis juste curieux.

\- Ouais ben c'est bon, pas la peine.

Jasper prit le bras de Monty pour le faire avancer plus vite jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Murphy sur leurs talons.

\- Murphy arrête de les emmerder et viens ici, la chancelière veut te voir, appela la voix de Bellamy.

\- Dommage, fit Murphy, le devoir m'appelle.

\- C'est ça, ronchonna Jasper.

Murphy s'éloigna vers Bellamy et Jasper laissa Monty se laver et se changer.

\- C'était qui lui ? Demanda Monty.

\- Un type pas très sympa, répondit Jasper, méfie toi de lui.

Monty hocha la tête.

\- On va faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- On va aller voir Wick s'il a du travail pour toi.

\- D'accord.

Wick avait un truc pour Monty, à démonter. Jasper resta près de Monty et se rendormit le dos contre le mur. Quand il se réveilla, Monty n'était plus là. Jasper se frotta les yeux et bailla :

\- Où est Monty ? Demanda-t-il à Raven.

\- Il est allé voir Octavia.

\- Okay.

Jasper se leva, et rejoignit Octavia. Qui n'avait pas vu Monty.

\- Et merde, ronchonna Jasper.

Il fit le tour d'Arkadia avant de retrouver Monty avec la pire personne qui pouvait être avec lui.

\- Tiens voilà ton maître, s'amusa Murphy.

Monty leva les yeux vers Jasper et rit :

\- mooooon maître.

Jasper fronça les sourcils. Monty avait une drôle de voix.

\- Murphy, qu'est ce que tu fous avec Monty ?

\- Je l'ai croisé en chemin et on a discuté.

\- Monty, je t'avais dit de te méfier de lui !

\- Mais il est gentiiiiiil en fait, rit Monty.

Jasper s'assit et regarda Monty. Il sentait l'alcool et le verre qu'il tenait dans ses mains ne contenait pas de l'eau.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as foutu ? Demanda furieusement Jasper à Murphy.

\- C'est lui, il m'a demandé c'était quoi devenir saoul, je lui ai montré. Cette expérience était très intéressante tu sais. Il a beau avoir six ans, il tient l'alcool comme s'il en avait dix huit. Donc son corps se souvient d'avoir déjà bu de l'alcool, mais pas son esprit.

\- Mais t'es super con putain, t'as fais boire un enfant !

\- Techniquement ce n'est pas un enfant, dit Murphy.

\- Il est gentil, répéta Monty, l'alcool c'est pas très bon mais c'est trop rigolo, je sais pourquoi tu deviens saoul.

Jasper soupira.

\- Ne t'approche plus de lui, dit-il à Murphy.

\- Alors ne le laisse pas seul.

Le sourire en coin de Murphy énerva Jasper, mais il se retient de le frapper. Il prit la main de Monty :

\- Allez viens, tu vas faire une sieste Monty.

\- Pas envie, j'ai envie de jouer.

Monty tituba et failli tomber. Jasper le retint en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Pfffiouuuu ça bouge !

\- Oui.

\- Et ça tourne.

\- Oui, dit Jasper. Allez je vais faire la sieste avec toi, d'accord.

Monty se laissa entraîner par Jasper du coup. Il raconta n'importe quoi et rit pas mal. Jasper l'allongea sur son lit.

\- Je suis paaaas fatigué, se plaignit Monty.

Jasper se coucha près de lui.

\- L'alcool ça fatigue, tu vas réussir à dormir.

Monty prit l'air boudeur mais passa son bras autour de Jasper.

\- Et ce n'était pas malin de boire avec Murphy, le réprimanda Jasper.

\- D'abord toi tu deviens saoul tout le temps alors moi aussi je pouvais.

\- Non Monty, je te l'ai dit, tu es trop petit.

\- Nyanyanya d'abord t'es un méchant et Murphy il est un gentil, il est plus gentil que toi.

Jasper eut un petit rire :

\- Murphy plus gentil que moi ? Vraiment ?

\- Ouais.

Jasper décoiffa Monty.

\- Si tu savais. Allez ferme les yeux.

Monty secoua la tête :

\- J'ai pas envie d'abord, je fais ce que je veux, je suis grand.

\- Oui, tu es grand. Concéda Jasper.

\- J'ai dis à Murphy que j'avais tué ton amoureuse, et tu sais ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Non, fit Jasper alors qu'il s'était raidi.

\- Que les faibles crevaient sur terre, c'était comme ça.

Jasper serra les dents.

\- Ne parle pas de ça.

\- Il a dit que lui on avait essayé de le pendre une fois et que la personne en qui il avait confiance ne l'avait pas aidé mais avait été celui qui l'avait pendu !

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite il l'a pendu aussi, et ensuite Murphy il lui a quand même sauvé la vie et ensuite ils sont redevenus amis, en quelques sortes. Ça veut dire qu'on sera à nouveau amis, non ?

Jasper ferma les yeux et marmonna :

\- On est déjà amis.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mais oui. Tu crois que je joue à cache-cache avec des gens qui sont pas mes amis ?

Monty eut un rire puis il embrassa la joue de Jasper, pleins de fois. Dix fois. Vingt fois. Et Jasper ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, laissant la bouche de Monty atterrir sur sa joue, et essayant de ne pas penser aux frissons que ça lui procurait. Monty était saoul.

\- J'aime pas quand t'as de la barbe, ça pique, se plaignit Monty.

Jasper eut un petit rire.

\- Alors arrête de m'embrasser.

\- Non !

Et Monty continua. _Il a six ans et demi, il a six ans et demi et il est saoul_ , se morigéna Jasper. Il ferma plus fort les yeux encore. Monty finit par s'arrêter puis se blottit contre lui.

\- Je lui ai dis autre chose à Murphy.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je lui ai dis que je t'aimais mais qu'il devait pas te le répéter.

Le cœur de Jasper eut un accro.

\- Tu viens de me le répéter, murmura-t-il.

\- Hmmm, fit Monty alors que l'alcool commençait à vraiment l'endormir.

\- C'est parce que je suis ton meilleur ami, se rassura Jasper.

\- Non, souffla Monty. Non tu n'as pas compris.

\- Pas compris quoi ?

\- Je veux me marier avec toi, murmura Monty.

Jasper resta scotché.

\- Mais Murphy doit pas te le dire.

Monty n'ajouta rien et Jasper ne pouvait plus parler de toute façon, à cause de ce truc qui bloquait sa gorge. Monty s'endormit mais pas Jasper, Jasper passa son temps à toucher sa joue, les bisous de Monty étaient toujours là, sur sa peau, par dizaine. Il soupira, c'était n'importe quoi. Monty était saoul, il avait six ans et demi, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Jasper décida d'oublier tout ça. Il resta près de Monty qui dormait et irait parler à Abby pour qu'elle empêche Murphy d'approcher Monty. On ne donnait pas d'alcool à un enfant, c'était totalement irresponsable.

xxx

Murphy avait été plus rapide que lui, il avait répété à la chancelière ce que Monty lui avait dit.

\- D'après Murphy, Monty t'aime. Reprocha Abby.

\- C'est un gosse, il aime la personne qui reste avec lui, ronchonna Jasper.

\- Il veut _« se marier avec toi »_.

\- Il avait bu, il dit n'importe quoi !

\- Jasper, je ne te laisse pas t'occuper de Monty pour que tu profites de sa faiblesse.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as compris ce que je viens de dire.

Jasper se passa une main sur le crâne. Ce matin là comme un con il s'était rasé, ses joues étaient super douces et il avait pensé que Monty pourrait les embrasser sans se plaindre. Peut-être qu'Abby avait raison, peut-être qu'il profitait de Monty.

\- Aide-le à retrouver la mémoire, dit-elle.

\- Non.

\- Fais le Jasper. Ou je vais croire que c'est toi qui profite de la situation.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à Monty de m'aimer, c'est injuste. Les enfants de six ans ne savent pas ce qu'ils disent. C'est Murphy que vous devriez punir, pas moi. C'est lui qui l'a saoulé.

\- Et bien c'est peut-être la solution, pour qu'il retrouve la mémoire.

\- Vous rigolez ?

\- Jasper, n'importe quelle solution sera bonne, il faut qu'il redevienne lui-même.

Jasper secoua la tête.

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Dans ce cas, peut-être que Murphy devrait s'occuper de Monty.

\- Faites ça et vous allez le regretter.

\- C'est toi qui ne voulais pas le baby-sitter, pour reprendre tes mots.

\- J'ai changé d'avis.

\- Alors aide-le ! Insista Abby.

\- Ce n'est pas l'aider que de le faire souffrir. Rétorqua Jasper.

\- Il faudra bien qu'il fasse face à ce qu'il a vécu.

\- C'est vous qui le dites, fit Jasper. Je ne laisserai pas Murphy l'approcher.

Abby avait les sourcils aussi froncés que Jasper.

\- Je fais ça pour son bien, pour notre bien, dit-elle.

Jasper n'en cru rien.

\- Vous faites ça parce que Clarke a disparu, que vous voulez la retrouver et que vous pensez que Monty sait peut-être quelque chose, que ce massacre pourrait vous conduire à votre fille. Ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Non, nous devons empêcher une guerre.

Jasper serra les poings.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ce que vous voulez avec Monty.

Il n'avait plus rien à dire, il sortit et alla chercher Monty qui était en train d'aider un homme à balayer. Sauf que Monty n'était pas de bonne humeur, l'alcool l'avait rendu malade, et le soir il avait mal dormi. A la place de balayer, il s'amusa à entasser des cailloux dans un coin.

\- C'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, s'énerva l'homme.

Monty lui tira la langue d'un air effronté.

L'homme leva la main sur lui et le frappa, pile au moment où Jasper arrivait. Jasper s'interposa :

\- Non mais ça va pas ?

Il se mit devant Monty et poussa l'homme :

\- Il se fout de ma gueule, grogna l'homme.

\- C'est un gosse, comment oses-tu frapper un gosse ?

\- Ce n'est pas un gosse, y en a marre de son petit jeu. Il a dix-huit ans, il doit se mettre au boulot. Et toi aussi Jasper. On en a marre de vos conneries.

Jasper tendit le poing :

\- Tu le touches plus où c'est moi qui vais te frapper.

Monty pleurait derrière Jasper, à cause du coup. Bellamy intervint à ce moment là. Il calma l'homme et Jasper en profita pour s'éloigner avec Monty.

\- Il m'a tapé, j'ai bobo !

Jasper regarda la joue de Monty, il aurait un bleu. Il la caressa doucement.

\- Tu veux un bisou magique ?

Monty hocha la tête et Jasper embrassa sa joue.

\- Je voudrais avoir six ans aussi, soupira Jasper.

\- Pourquoi ?

Jasper secoua la tête et Monty lui fit un câlin.

\- C'est pas grave si t'as pas six ans.

\- Si. Tu es un enfant et pas moi.

Monty resserra son emprise.

\- Tu dis ça à cause de ce que j'ai dis hier ? Que je t'aime.

\- La chancelière pense que je profite de toi.

\- Mais non. Pas du tout. Je t'aime parce que je t'ai toujours aimé Jasper. Maintenant tu as très grandi mais je peux attendre, quand je serai grand aussi, on se mariera d'accord ?

Jasper referma ses bras autour de lui :

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu oublies ce que tu as fais, tu oublies que moi j'avais une amoureuse.

\- Je sais Jasper. Murmura Monty. Alors tu ne m'aimes pas et on ne se mariera pas. Je sais.

Jasper ne dit rien, il resta comme ça avec Monty un moment, puis finis par dire :

\- On devrait partir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'ici les gens pensent que je veux profiter de toi, et ils veulent te faire du mal. Si je pars, tu viens avec moi ?

\- Oui, j'irai partout avec toi.

Jasper alla demander de l'aide à Octavia qui voulu bien lui donner, comprenant son envie de partir.

\- Tu es sûr que ça ira avec Monty ?

\- On se débrouillera, dit Jasper. On n'ira pas très loin. Dans un village avec des Natifs qui pourraient nous accueillir.

\- J'en connais peut-être un, dit Octavia, vous pourrez être en sécurité.

\- Merci Octavia.

Le plan était très simple. Ils partiraient le soir, on les aiderait à faire diversion, Octavia les guiderait jusqu'au village. Jusque là, Jasper devait faire des provisions et préparer quelques affaires avec Monty. Discrètement.

Murphy vint leur rendre visite alors que Jasper fermait leurs sacs.

\- Alors comment va mini-Monty ?

Jasper le fusilla des yeux, Monty vint lui mettre un coup de pied :

\- Tu as tout répété ce que je t'ai dit à la dame !

Murphy se massa la jambe l'air énervé, avec l'envie de rendre son coup à Monty. Il se retint cependant, ce n'était pas son truc de frapper les gosses.

\- Ouais je lui ai répété, je pensais que si je le faisais, elle se concentrerait sur vous et elle me lâcherait.

\- Et c'est le cas ? Demanda Jasper énervé.

\- Non.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle te veut ?

\- Bof, tout un tas de trucs. En savoir plus sur la ville lumière et tout ça.

\- La ville lumière ? Demanda Jasper.

Murphy lui expliqua vite fait que s'il était parti c'était parce qu'il pensait pouvoir trouver un endroit bien meilleur qu'ici. Il avait naïvement suivi Jaha, et ça c'était mal terminé. Il avait mis des plombes à pouvoir revenir et il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille.

\- Et pour ça, tu as cru bon de saouler Monty et de répéter tous ses secrets ? Enflure.

\- Ouais c'est moi, je suis comme ça. Et selon Bellamy, tu n'as pas fait mieux que moi au début.

\- Bellamy parle trop.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Murphy loucha finalement sur les sacs.

\- Vous partez, constata-t-il.

\- Non. Répondit Jasper.

\- Je n'irai pas le dire.

\- C'est ça, tu n'iras pas…

\- Je n'irai pas le dire, répéta Murphy, mais je peux vous demander quelque chose en échange.

\- Je m'y attendais. Va te faire foutre Murphy.

Jasper accrocha son sac sur les épaules de Monty.

\- Ça va ? Ce n'est pas trop lourd ? Demanda-t-il à son ami.

\- Non Jasper. Mais Murphy va aller dire qu'on s'en va !

\- Qu'il y aille, on part quand même, marmonna Jasper.

Murphy serra les dents et soupira :

\- Je ne dirai rien. Assura-t-il.

\- Hmhm

\- Je ne le dirai pas. J'ai rien à y gagner.

\- Et tu demandes quelque chose en échange… grogna Jasper, j'ai compris.

\- Non, j'ai rien à demander en fait.

\- Tu as changé d'avis ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Oui. De toute façon Abby me saoule au moins autant que vous.

Jasper hocha la tête.

\- J'aurais pas dû dire tes secrets Monty, tu me pardonnes ? Demanda Murphy à l'Asiatique.

\- Je sais pas. Dit Monty. A cause de toi Jasper a des problèmes.

\- Jasper a des problèmes de toute façon, dit Murphy.

Monty regarda Jasper qui haussa les épaules.

\- D'accord, je te pardonne Murphy, mais il faut que tu sois plus gentil et que tu ne répètes plus les secrets. Et tu dois garder ton ami.

\- Mon ami ?

\- Celui que tu t'es disputé et réconcilié.

\- D'accord, je vais le garder. Dit Murphy.

Jasper loucha sur Murphy.

\- Tu penses que tu peux occuper Bellamy ? Ça évitera qu'il remarque trop vite ce qu'on fait. Et ça prouvera que Monty peut te pardonner.

Murphy eut un sourire en coin.

\- Okay, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Vous avez une corde ?

Jasper grimaça, et Murphy eut un rire moqueur.

\- Bon voyage les gars, dit-il en levant la main.

Il sortit de la chambre et Jasper regarda Monty sans savoir quoi en penser.

\- Tu penses qu'il va nous dénoncer ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je sais pas, dit Monty, ça dépend s'il nous aimes bien ou pas, je crois.

\- Et t'en dis quoi ? Il nous aime bien ?

\- Il est venu nous voir pour s'excuser. Alors il nous aime bien. Décida Monty.

Jasper sourit. Puis ils s'assirent sur leur lit, attendant le signal d'Octavia. Elle finit par venir les chercher. Elle avait réussi à occuper les gardiens mais ils devaient faire vite. Ils réussirent à franchir les portes et marchèrent un moment dans la forêt. Pas longtemps. Bien vite des cavaliers les rattrapèrent, avec des torches et les retrouvèrent.

Ils furent obligés de faire demi-tour et de passer devant la chancelière. Jasper se demanda si Murphy avait parlé, c'était sûrement lui.

\- Vous me prenez pour une idiote ? Vous pensez que je ne comprendrais pas votre plan en voyant les gardiens occupés ailleurs ? S'énerva Abby.

Octavia haussa les épaules, préférant ne pas répondre. Bellamy était là aussi, mais il resta silencieux.

\- Jasper, qu'est ce que tu pensais faire ?

\- Allez vivre quelque part où on n'embêterait pas Monty.

\- Tu l'as mis en danger surtout, un enfant, dans un milieu hostile, au milieu de la nuit.

\- Octavia était là et…

\- Justement, dit Abby, Octavia tu es aussi coupable que Jasper.

\- Si vous le dites, dit Octavia avec affront.

Monty s'énerva :

\- C'est pas leur faute, c'est parce que vous êtes méchantes avec Jasper et du coup il est triste et il veut plus vivre ici !

\- Et il ne peut pas t'emmener comme ça Monty. Il doit le comprendre.

\- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Te mettre en prison.

\- Parce que j'ai tenté de partir ? C'est pas exagéré ?

\- Parce que tu ne veux pas obéir aux ordres Jasper.

Jasper essaya de s'enfuir mais deux gardes le retinrent. Bellamy ouvrit la bouche :

\- Je ne pense pas que…

\- C'est moi qui décide, dit la chancelière.

Octavia la fusilla des yeux :

\- Evidemment, c'est vous qui décidez, dit-elle avec mépris.

Des gardes vinrent aussi tenir Octavia :

\- Tu es coupable également.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils :

\- Relâchez O, c'est ridicule.

\- Elle les a aidés.

Octavia ne se laissa pas faire, elle réussit à récupérer un bras en donnant un coup de pied à un des types qui la tenait, et elle sortit son arme.

\- Lâchez-moi, dit-elle. J'en ai marre de ces conneries.

Elle quitta la pièce avec fureur, elle ne dormirait pas dans Arkadia ce soir, et peut-être qu'elle ne reviendrait pas tout de suite. Si elle restait c'était uniquement pour Bellamy et pour Lincoln. Très certainement pas pour la chancelière.

Monty se mit à pleurer :

\- T'es pas gentille ! Dit-il.

Abby fit simplement signe aux gardes d'emmener Jasper qui ne réussit pas à s'échapper malgré le fait qu'il se débattait. Bellamy roula des yeux :

\- C'est trop, s'énerva-t-il.

\- Ce sont mes ordres.

Monty essaya de suivre Jasper, mais la chancelière le retint :

\- Ce soir tu restes avec Bellamy, d'accord ?

\- Non ! Cria Monty. Je veux être avec Jasper.

\- Jasper a fait une bêtise, il doit être puni. Lui expliqua-t-elle doucement.

Monty s'en fichait.

\- Je veux être avec Jasper ! Répéta-t-il.

\- Non, ordonna Abby, tu vas rester avec Bellamy.

Monty commença à taper du pied et à crier :

\- Non ! Non ! Non je veux Jasper, je veux Jasper, je veux Jasper !

Et quand Abby s'approcha, il la poussa et alla se glisser sous la table. Abby se tourna vers Bellamy :

\- Surveille-le.

Bellamy hocha la tête et Abby les laissa seuls. Bellamy s'accroupit vers Monty qui pleurait.

\- C'est Murphy qui a dit qu'on partait ? Demanda-t-il en reniflant.

\- Non, dit Bellamy. Murphy était avec moi. Je crois qu'Abby s'en est rendu compte toute seule.

\- Alors Murphy est gentil ?

\- Si on veut, dit Bellamy.

\- Dans ce cas, je veux aller avec lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il m'aidera à être avec Jasper.

\- Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

\- Parce qu'il a dit mes secrets et qu'il doit m'aider du coup !

\- C'est quoi tes secrets ?

\- T'es bête ou quoi ? C'est des secrets.

\- Et tu les as dits à Murphy ?

\- Oui, parce que je suis devenu saoul. Et j'ai aussi dis à Jasper. Et maintenant Jasper il a des problèmes à cause de moi.

Bellamy tendit la main vers Monty qui se braqua.

\- Viens Monty.

\- Non !

\- On va aller voir Jasper.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Viens.

Monty regarda Bellamy puis soupira, il tendit la main et la posa dans celle de Bellamy. Puis accepta de le suivre. Murphy attendait à l'extérieur, il s'approcha de Monty :

\- Je n'ai pas…

\- Je sais, dit Monty, Bellamy m'a dit que t'étais avec lui.

\- Okay.

Murphy regarda vers Bellamy, leurs yeux se croisèrent une seconde, un « merci » silencieux, ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Ils ont emmené Jasper en prison, dit Monty, mais Bellamy m'a dit qu'il allait m'emmener le voir. Tu veux nous aider ?

Murphy hocha la tête et Bellamy demanda :

\- C'était quoi les secrets de Monty ?

\- Je te le dirai pas, dit Murphy.

Monty tira la langue à Bellamy, qui finit par hausser les épaules.

Devant la prison il y avait un seul gardien.

\- Tu as les clés ? Demanda Murphy à Bellamy.

\- Non.

\- Alors va falloir les récupérer. Dit Murphy en se craquant les doigts.

\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- M'amuser un peu.

Bellamy retint Murphy par le poignet et celui-ci lui jeta un regard en coin :

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Dis-moi ton plan ! Je ne veux pas que tu tues quelqu'un.

Murphy fronça les sourcils, secoua son bras pour le récupérer et jeta un regard de glace à Bellamy. Monty sentit la tension entre eux :

\- Arrêtez de vous battre ! Gémit-il. Murphy fait des bêtises mais après il répare ses bêtises, et il est redevenu ami avec son ennemi alors faut le pardonner.

Bellamy pencha la tête sur le côté tandis que Murphy détournait les yeux.

\- Tu es redevenu ami avec ton ennemi ?

\- Oui celui qui l'avait pendu, dit Monty.

Bellamy rougit à cause du malaise, Monty ne remarqua pas.

\- Je veux aller avec Jasper, Murphy tu peux m'aider ?

Murphy hocha la tête, poussa Bellamy, et alla voir le garde. Une fois en face de lui, il fit semblant de tituber, chanta n'importe quoi, et fort, puis il défit sa braguette pour pisser sur les chaussures du type.

\- Putain sale morveux ! S'énerva le garde.

Murphy haussa les épaules, tandis que Bellamy se passait une main sur le visage toujours caché plus loin. Le gardien poussa Murphy et Bellamy décida d'intervenir :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il en se montrant.

\- Ce gosse m'a pissé dessus.

Murphy eut un petit rire et Bellamy secoua la tête.

\- Je m'en occupe, vous pouvez aller vous nettoyer.

Le gardien hésita.

\- C'est bon, le prisonnier va pas s'enfuir de toute façon et je surveille.

L'autre hocha la tête, il prêta son arme et passa les clés à Bellamy, puis s'éloigna. Murphy éclata de rire franchement. Monty aussi.

\- Il a fait pipi sur le monsieur !

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es insupportable, dit-il à Murphy.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'adores, répondit celui-ci d'un ton moqueur.

Bellamy ne répondit rien. Il enfonça ses clés dans la porte et l'ouvrit. Jasper était attaché à l'intérieur de la salle et essayait de se battre pour défaire la chaîne qui le tenait. Monty rentra dans la pièce et vint se jeter dans ses bras.

Jasper les referma sur lui.

\- Monty qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bellamy et Murphy m'ont aidé, Murphy a fait pipi sur le monsieur et Bellamy a dit « je m'en occupe » et a prit les clés et voilà.

Jasper tourna la tête vers eux.

\- Murphy c'est ta faute ! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Non, il a rien fait, le défendit Monty.

\- Comme s'il pouvait ne rien faire…

\- Il n'a rien fait ! Insista Monty. Bellamy était avec lui.

Bellamy hocha la tête pour montrer que c'était vrai.

\- Alors… Comment…

\- La chancelière a juste remarqué que quelque chose clochait avec les gardiens, dit Bellamy.

Jasper soupira.

\- Okay. Dit-il. Désolé…

Monty le tenait toujours.

\- Je veux rester avec toi.

\- En prison ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Oui. Moi aussi je dois être puni non ?

Jasper secoua la tête.

\- Non, va avec Bellamy, tu seras mieux. Il te lira une histoire et…

\- Non ! Je veux pas.

\- Mais et JordReel ? Il va être tout seul.

\- Il a pas peur d'être tout seul, c'est un cheval courageux ! Moi je veux être avec toi.

Jasper se mordit les lèvres.

\- Bon. D'accord. Dit-il.

Murphy et Bellamy étaient toujours là.

\- Vous voulez aussi dormir ici ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Non ça ira, les prisons c'est pas mon truc, fit Murphy, je vais aller me coucher sur un lit, en liberté.

Bellamy demanda :

\- Tout ira bien ?

\- Je pense, dit Jasper.

\- Dans ce cas, on vous laisse.

Jasper hocha la tête. Bellamy et Murphy sortirent de la pièce et Jasper entendit le verrou se refermer. Il soupira et pencha sa tête vers Monty :

\- Tu aurais dû rester avec Bellamy.

Monty secoua la tête, têtu comme une mule.

\- Bien, de toute façon maintenant tu es là.

Jasper s'assit sur le sol et Monty l'imita. Jasper joua un peu avec lui à la bataille de pouce, puis à pierre-papier-ciseau, jusqu'à ce que Monty baille.

\- Tu es crevé. Constata Jasper.

\- Non même pas vrai.

Jasper enleva sa veste pour l'utiliser comme oreiller puis il s'allongea la tête dessus.

\- En tout cas moi je suis crevé.

Aussitôt Murphy vint se coller à lui et posa sans gêne la tête sur son torse :

\- Tu es mon coussin, expliqua-t-il.

Jasper ne le repoussa pas. Monty sortit la pince qu'il avait dans sa poche et s'amusa à l'ouvrir et à la fermer. Puis il glissa un pouce dans sa bouche, réclamant une histoire.

\- Il était une fois un garçon seul qui rencontra un autre garçon, et ils devinrent amis, dit Jasper. Il y avait un des garçons qui démontaient tout, qui adoraient la mécanique, et l'autre garçon il préférait faire des expériences avec des produits, et pourtant ils s'entendaient biens.

\- Elle est bien ton histoire, dit Monty en se frottant un œil.

\- Oui. Les deux garçons ont eu six ans un jour, puis sept, puis huit. Puis dix-huit. Des fois ils se disputaient, des fois ils étaient très en colère l'un contre l'autre, mais au final ils étaient liés parce qu'une amitié comme celle là ne s'arrête pas. Et puis… Un des garçons s'est rendu compte qu'il avait été très méchant et il est désolé. Il a moins mal maintenant et c'est à cause de l'autre garçon. Puis il se rend compte que… Il s'est trompé. Peut-être qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dont il est amoureux.

\- Hmmm qui ?

\- Son meilleur ami, dit Jasper.

Monty souffla.

\- Comme moi.

\- Comme toi.

La main de Jasper se perdit dans les cheveux de Monty.

\- Mais tu n'as que six ans et demi.

Monty ne répondit pas, il avait fermé ses yeux. Jasper insista :

\- Tu n'es qu'un enfant Monty !

\- Pas grave. Je t'aime.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Pas grave, répéta Monty.

Il se mit sur le côté, faisant rouler sa tête sur Jasper. Il rouvrit les yeux et Jasper leva la tête pour le regarder. Monty accrocha sa main sur le tee-shirt de Jasper puis il referma ses yeux.

\- Je veux juste rester avec toi.

\- D'accord Monty. D'accord.

Monty sourit et Jasper laissa tomber sa tête son oreiller improvisé. Monty s'endormit peu de temps après, les doigts de Jasper dans ses cheveux.

Est-ce que Monty avait compris l'histoire ?

Est-ce que c'était une histoire ou la vérité ?

Jasper soupira.

Dormir, et ne pas penser, voilà qui serait mieux.

xxx

Abby péta un plomb quand elle découvrit Monty dans la cellule de Jasper. Elle le fit sortir, de force, et laissa Jasper enfermé. Monty piqua lui aussi une crise. Hurla qu'il voulait être avec Jasper, mais Abby fut intransigeante, et Monty eut beau crier, elle ne lui permit pas de rester avec Jasper. Monty fut confié à Raven et Wick, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Bellamy apparemment. Monty refusa de faire un travail et bouda dans son coin. Murphy s'incrusta, lança une pique à Raven qui lui en relança une et il s'assit à côté de Monty.

\- Bellamy est puni aussi, dit-il.

\- Parce qu'il m'a aidé ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Et toi t'es pas puni ?

\- Personne ne sait que je t'ai aidé, à part Bellamy, tout le monde pense que je suis trop méchant pour aider qui que ce soit.

\- Et c'est le cas, lança Raven. C'est même étonnant que tu ais aidé Monty.

Murphy hocha la tête :

\- Carrément étonnant. Dit-il. J'ai dû m'adoucir en chemin.

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas si méchant, fit Monty, tu fais juste semblant d'être méchant.

Murphy se gratta les cheveux :

\- Et pourquoi je ferais semblant ?

\- Je sais pas. Pour faire un jeu. Ou parce que tu as du chagrin. Jasper aussi était méchant quand il avait du chagrin.

Murphy ricana et donna une pichenette à Monty :

\- Tu sais quoi Monty ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es le plus intelligent ici.

Monty sourit du compliment.

\- Tu devrais peut-être demander un bisou magique à ton ami, dit-il.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un bisou magique. C'est pour guérir les bobos et les chagrins.

Murphy éclata de rire.

\- Oh putain mec, tu es excellent ! T'as raison, je demanderai à « mon ami » un bisou magique.

Le sourire de Monty s'élargit.

\- Tu es venu m'aider pour voir Jasper ? Demanda finalement Monty.

\- Non. Il est bien gardé. A mon avis ce serait trop risqué.

Monty se remit à bouder. Murphy passa une main sur son dos :

\- T'inquiète pas, on trouvera une solution.

C'est Abby qui proposa la solution. Elle convoqua Monty pour lui parler. Il était pas trop d'accord, mais Bellamy l'accompagna. Octavia n'était toujours pas revenu à Arkadia.

\- Tu aimes Jasper, dit Abby.

\- CHUT, cria Monty. Tu dois pas le dire.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Laisse nous Bellamy.

\- Non.

\- Laisse nous Bellamy, répéta Abby.

Il n'eut pas le choix et quitta la pièce. Monty se retrouva tout seul face à Abby. Elle répéta.

\- Tu aimes Jasper, n'est ce pas ?

Monty ne répondit pas.

\- Tu l'aimes et tu veux te marier avec lui ?

Monty resta silencieux.

\- Si c'est le cas, j'ai une solution.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Monty trop curieux pour se taire.

\- Tu dois retrouver la mémoire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Alors tu auras dix-huit ans, comme Jasper, et vous pourrez être ensemble.

Monty réfléchit.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

Monty se souvint que Jasper avait dit qu'il était un enfant, qu'il était trop jeune…

\- Je dois juste retrouver la mémoire ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu dois accepter ce que tu as vécu.

\- Comment ? Répéta Monty.

Abby soupira.

\- On pourrait peut-être essayer de t'hypnotiser…

Monty hésita :

\- Et vous relâcherez Jasper ?

\- Oui.

\- Promis ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors ça va l'aider n'est ce pas ? Si je retrouve la mémoire, il sera libre et content, n'est ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il sera content, il n'aura plus à s'occuper de toi.

Monty se mordit très fort les lèvres.

\- Il n'aime pas s'occuper de moi alors ?

\- Il préférerait que tu t'occupes de toi tout seul mais vous serez encore ensemble, bien sûr.

Monty hocha la tête.

\- Alors d'accord. Je veux aider Jasper. C'est pas grave si je me marie pas avec lui, mais si je l'aide alors je veux faire ça. L'hypnotisation !

\- Bien.

Abby n'y connaissait rien, elle avait juste lu des livres sur le sujet. Elle essaya de détendre Monty, lui parla d'une voix douce, le fit s'allonger, lui demanda de se projeter dans le village où on l'avait retrouvé.

Monty ferma les yeux et rien ne vint au début. Enfin il pensait surtout à Jasper et, ce village dont parlait Abby, il savait pas c'était quoi. Sauf peut-être dans ces cauchemars, par moment. Il y avait…

Non, il ne voulait pas se rappeler, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas.

 _Pour Jasper._ Il devait se rappeler pour lui.

C'était pour Jasper.

Il avait tué son amoureuse, il devait faire quelque chose pour lui. Monty souffla et laissa les souvenirs l'envahir.

Ils étaient dans un village de Natifs avec sa mère et d'autres du peuple du ciel. Pas les plus sympa, pas les plus pacifiques. Il ne savait pas bien ce qui s'était passé, des Natifs s'étaient montré un peu provocateur, les gens du groupe de sa mère s'étaient énervé, une bagarre avait éclaté. Ils avaient commencé à se tirer dessus. Ce ne fut pas tout… Pas tout.

Il y avait des terriens rebelles, prisonniers, qui profitèrent du chaos pour se libérer, et tuer tout le monde. La mère de Monty l'avait protégé, alors qu'elle était mourante elle s'était allongé sur lui et avait mis du sang sur lui. _« Fais semblant d'être mort. »_

Non non non, il ne voulait pas. Tout le monde s'écroulait, il entendait les cris, sa mère était entrain de mourir. Non. Monty hurla pour que ça s'arrête.

\- Maman !

Il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Monty ? Demanda Abby l'air inquiète.

Monty posa ses mains sur ses yeux. Tout le monde était mort à cause de la bêtise, à cause de la colère, parce que les gens n'arrivaient pas à se faire confiance. Sa mère avait été tué alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait, elle l'avait sauvé mais tous les autres avaient péris, même les enfants et Monty avait entendu les cris impuissants alors que sa mère mourrait sur lui et que son sang le recouvrait. Il aurait voulu mourir plutôt que subir ça, être parmi les victimes plutôt que s'en sortir. Pourquoi lui et pas les autres ?

Monty sentit les larmes couler de ses yeux.

\- Monty ? Répéta Abby. Quel âge as-tu ?

\- J'ai dix-huit ans, répondit Monty, vous êtes contente maintenant ?

\- Alors dis moi ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Le peuple du ciel, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. On a débarqué et on a tout détruit, encore plus que les terriens !

\- Explique-moi !

Monty lui raconta tout, puis il se releva et lui cria dessus :

\- Libérez Jasper maintenant ! Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez.

\- Oui. Merci Monty. Grâce à toi, on n'entrera pas en guerre.

Il la fusilla des yeux :

\- Je suis ravi de le savoir, cracha-t-il.

Elle le suivit pour faire libérer Jasper. Ce dernier fixa ses yeux sur Monty quand il sortit de sa cellule et comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Monty ?

\- Salut Jasper.

\- Tu… Monty…

\- Je suis désolé pour Maya, dit Monty.

Jasper s'approcha.

\- Non c'est bon, je t'ai pardonné.

\- Tu as pardonné un enfant qui n'avait rien fait, je suis coupable.

\- Je t'ai pardonné, répéta Jasper.

Abby était à côté et Jasper la fusilla des yeux :

\- Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez ! Lâcha-t-il comme Monty quelques minutes avant lui.

Elle hocha la tête :

\- Tu es libre, lui dit-elle sans même s'excuser.

Jasper eut l'air écoeuré, il prit le bras de Monty par réflexe et l'entraîna avec lui. Ils s'éloignèrent et s'assirent dans un coin tranquille. Ils restèrent silencieux. Jasper fut le premier à prendre la parole au bout d'un moment :

\- Tu… Te souviens ?

\- Oui. Je me souviens.

\- Et aussi de…

\- Oui je me rappelle de tout ce que j'ai fais et dis quand je pensais avoir six ans et demi.

Jasper rougit, sans savoir pourquoi exactement. Monty se releva pour se mettre derrière Jasper et tout doucement, il noua ses bras autour de lui.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il, ça compte toujours. Je t'aime et je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait.

Jasper sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il essaya de plaisanter :

\- Tu veux toujours te marier avec moi ?

Monty ne répondit pas. Pas tout de suite. Puis finalement.

\- Et bien…

\- Monty tu es un idiot, depuis combien de temps ?

\- J'en sais rien moi, j'y ai jamais réfléchis. Les enfants sont moins stupides que les ados non ?

Jasper rit doucement.

\- Tu te souviens de l'histoire des deux garçons ? Demanda Jasper.

Monty hocha la tête. Jasper se tourna vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses joues :

\- Je ne pouvais pas, tu avais six ans et demi mais…

\- Mais ?

Jasper embrassa sa bouche.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Monty posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu rigoles ?

\- Non.

\- Après ce que je t'ai fait ?

\- Oui, oui je sais ce que tu m'as fait et j'ai assez souffert. Je ne peux plus… Vivre comme ça. Maya ne reviendra pas. Je t'aime c'est comme ça. Je t'aime.

Monty l'attira à lui et puis d'un coup il se mit à pleurer. Se rappeler de tout, c'était aussi se rappeler de la haine de Jasper à son égard pendant des jours et des jours. Jasper passa ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer plus fort.

\- Je suis désolé pour ta mère, murmura Jasper.

Monty eut un désagréable frisson.

\- C'était horrible, lâcha-t-il, c'était horrible et je suis vivant et tout le monde…

Jasper resserra son emprise.

\- C'est bon Monty, je suis content que tu sois vivant, tu es là. Je suis là. Je serai là quoi qu'il arrive, ne t'en fais pas. On va s'en sortir, on va s'en sortir okay ?

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Monty pleura beaucoup, Jasper aussi, un peu. Finalement, ils collèrent leurs lèvres contre l'autre, s'embrassèrent, se respirèrent. Puis Monty eut un petit rire :

\- Tu étais un très bon baby-sitter.

\- N'est ce pas ?

\- Tu m'as trouvé un doudou, sourit Monty en le sortant de sa poche. Je vais le garder.

Jasper rit aussi. Puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Ils se consolèrent, se cajolèrent.

\- Je veux dormir avec toi cette nuit, murmura Monty.

\- D'accord, souffla Jasper.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, assez longtemps pour oublier le reste du monde.

Murphy ricana en les voyant. La nouvelle que Monty avait retrouvé la mémoire avait rapidement fait le tour du camp. Comment Abby y était parvenue ? Ça importait peu, elle l'avait fait.

\- C'est dommage, dit Murphy, il était mignon en sale gosse.

Bellamy se tenait à côté de lui et haussa les épaules :

\- Monty c'est Monty, peu importe son âge.

\- Pas faux.

Bellamy savait que quand Octavia reviendrait à Arkadia, elle aurait une raison de moins de rester. Parce qu'elle n'aurait plus à s'occuper de Monty. Il soupira en y pensant et ne vit pas Murphy qui se rapprocha d'un coup et posa sa bouche contre la sienne.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Cria-t-il.

\- Un bisou magique, c'est Monty qui m'a dit comment ça fonctionnait.

Il ricana fier de lui et s'éloigna. Bellamy secoua la tête, regarda Jasper et Monty encore quelques secondes, avant de rejoindre Murphy…

Afin d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire de bisous magique.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai mis pas mal de temps à corriger ce chapitre, j'ai été prise d'une flémingite aigue. Dans ce chapitre Abby se révèle être une mégère, ce qui peut lui arriver de temps à autre, avouons-le. Et tout est bien qui finit bien, même pour Murphy, que j'avais envie de faire apparaître un peu dans la fic. J'espère que cette fic vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire.


End file.
